


'Frank Turner Universe': 2013-2018

by McGill



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frank Turner - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGill/pseuds/McGill
Summary: A Bechloe fic that follows Beca and Chloe's relationship through Frank Turner's music. It's all based on that Frank Turner poster Beca has in her atic room at Bella's House and we saw in Pitch Perfect 2. Set from the years she shared in Barden to the ones they share in their present life (2013-2018-?).





	1. 2013. Music

**Author's Note:**

> All songs I mention are linked to Spotify's platform so you can listen to them if you feel like it, along with Frank's profile on Spotify. I invite you to listen to him in case you didn't know him. If I was the one who discovered him for you: it's a pleasure. Share his music and his talent, he's really awesome. Share, be kind to each other.
> 
> It's the first time I write something this long in English, which is not my native language. I struggle with a lot of insecurities when it comes to write or express myself in English, so I apologize for the occasional typos in case there are any.
> 
> Lastly: thanks for taking the time to read my random shit and thanks for getting this far! Also, feedback is much appreciated! I'm also on tumblr in case you wanna fire shit away or send your impressions or whatever. You can find me in wearebadcode.tumblr.com. Thanks again!

**_Sometime in between April and November, 2013._ **

 

Aubrey graduated last summer. Beca, Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Ashley and Flo's freshman year also ended last summer. Chloe was now the eldest of the Bellas, being Emily the youngest one of them, who joined the Bellas just at the beginning of the semester.

All of the Bellas, except Emily, left their respective freshman dormitories in order to move into the house Chloe and Aubrey had shared with the rest of their fellow Bellas the years they shared as an acapella group's teammates. It was tradition to share the big white house together as a group when the members were in their sophomore year. As long as the semester went by, all the Bellas found their way to live together. They all figured out what both their individual and shared spaces meant and how would they work, learning that day by day.

Chloe was now standing by the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for lunch. At the other side of the kitchen -the living room- was Beca, sitting on the couch with her laptop in her thighs.

 

"Hey, Bec. Any idea of what you would like to have for lunch?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not hungry at all, honestly. I'm not an inspirational food muse, Chlo. A good one, at least. You know I would eat pasta and pizza everyday and feed myself with that for the rest of my life".

"Yeah, you _totes_ would do that. Because you know, why bother being healthy anyway".

"Shut uuuuuup. Go cook something super healthy and super boring, Beale".

"I'm gonna make you eat it. Just so you know".

 

Beca rolled her eyes at that, while being still focused typing on her laptop keyboard. The woman was looking for any information about an upcoming music tour of an artist she was crazy about set for the present year -2013-. That she heard...

 

"Ugh. WHERE IS THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT ALREADY??!! C'MON DUDE!!!" Beca cried out as she was typing hard the f5 key over and over again to refresh the page.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why are you punishing the poor key? And why are you so frustrated? What's wrong?" asked Chloe, curious about what her best friend was yelling about.

"Okay, first: I type with purpose, okay? Just let me be. And second: rumour has it [Frank Turner](https://open.spotify.com/artist/27M9shmwhIjRo7WntpT9Rp?si=91tON75HRZaI5vuTrBT6ag)-"

"Did you just say Frank Turner??!!" Chloe left the ingredients of her meal on the counter and she started walking towards Beca.

"Y...yeah?"

"Oh, my God! Beca!! I looooove Frank!!" the redhead said as she sat on the other couch the Bellas had on their living room, in front of the other one -the one Beca was sitting on-, so Chloe and Beca were now confronting each other.

"Wh...what? You do??!! Since when??"

"Since like a couple of years ago? I guess? I don't know. I heard one of his songs -of course I didn't know it by the time- back in Portland a couple summers ago, I think. Anyway, Aubrey came to spend some days and we got out one night. We went to this pub and his song was being played. Again, I didn't know it by then. We drank a couple of beers and went home, but the song was still stuck in the back of my head. I even woke up singing it the morning after. I had to know which song was, so later that day Aubrey and I went to the same pub and once we got there I directly approached the bartender to ask him about the song. That song got stuck with me, you know. Like it was my only focus that night. You probably know the feeling, when you happen to discover some new music and you get obsessed with it and with the artist who sings it. So I had to love Frank ever since".

"Know the feeling, dude. That's story, though... that's quite desperate even for you, Chlo" laughed Beca. "No kidding, I would have done the exact same thing, you're not that weird. I am. Which was the song, by the way?"

"It was not that deep-lyrics-I-want-to-rip-my-heart-out Frank usually writes, but I loved it anyway. It was _[Reasons not to be an idiot](https://open.spotify.com/track/34c0IIVReRRbXBMAAc2XmR?si=Jtok-_CSTcKhAs2sHXY4-w)_ , one of my faves".

"Dude! It's one of my faves, too".

"Really? This is too awesome, Bec. Why we didn't tell each other we loved Frank?"

Beca shrugged. "Let me tell you one thing, Beale. Remember earlier when I was trying to tell you about the typing thing?" Chloe nodded. "Well, I heard Frank was going to announce an US tour today. And I was trying to find some kind of info about that, but I found nothing".

"Beca, that's awesomeeeeeeeee!! I've never been to one of his shows".

"Neither have I, dude. That's why I'm so desperate to get a ticket. That's why I was yelling earlier. You know the feeling now, huh".

"I totally get it, yeah. I guess we'll have to check out his website like every second to get confirmation of the tour".

"Yeah, don't worry" said Beca. "I set up a notification alarm in case he's announcing something. Anyone, really. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram... The whole social thing. We got it all covered now, just to be sure. So we'll get confirmation any moment now, I hope".

"Nice" approved Chloe.

"So, our first show together, huh? How does it feel, Beale? Will you make it to the end of the show since you're stuck with me in this one?"

 

Chloe couldn't be happier about sharing her first concert with Beca. Her first concert of Frank Turner -one of his favorites singers- with Beca. She's been dying to attend one of his shows since the night she discovered him in that pub. Chloe always loved attend live shows. The feeling of hearing actual live music performed by the singers she like was one of the best things she experienced. And as far as she know, Beca enjoyed them as much as she did. So this was everything Chloe could've asked for, really. Singing in an acapella group didn't cover the experience of singing next to one of her best friends -okay, maybe more- lyrics of the songs they both know by the heart. Attending a live show meant that they hadn't to be in control of things, anything really, because they hadn't to perform in front of an audience. They could enjoy. Together. They would be able to sing together not in a "forced" way.

 

"Oh, don't you be afraid, Mitchell. I know how to handle you" Chloe winked at Beca, which caused a laugh from both of them.

"So this is it, then. We're going to a Frank Turner show, dude! Seems like music it's always a thing with us" Beca pointed out, smiling at her best friend.

"Yaaayyyyy! We're gonna see Frank Turner together! I mean, how _awes_ is that?" cried Chloe, throwing her hands to the air to celebrate the agreement and offered a hand to Beca so they could high five with each other's hand. "And yeah, music will always be a thing with us. Like Paris to Rick and Ilsa. Like a raincloud to the sunshine".

"Ugh, Chlo. Go away already".

"Okay, okaaaaay. So, you know me and now I have to know: how did you get to Frank?"

"Well... He was the vocalist of a band that split in 2005, Million Dead. It wasn't that good, to be honest, but it was okay back then I guess. I didn't follow the band, but I liked Frank's voice and the style and dimension of his lyrics, as a front man. Then the band split in 2005 and I didn't know if he was going to join another band or something. So I stopped listening to them 'cause you know what was the point. Then my parents divorced between 2006-2007 and I felt like starting to listen to them again. Later in 2007 I found out that Frank embarked on a solo career as a folk-acoustic singer, which was quite the opposite he did when he was in Million Dead. So I searched for his first album and started listening to that new music. The first ever song I listened to was _[The real damage](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ILNsWaEJy7aKSDFk3tqFP?si=MjtVQLADRfSB015ghE01mg)_ , the one that opens that album. I remember feeling that song and Frank's voice like a familiar voice, like someone I could speak to after my parents' divorce. I mean the lyrics of that first song... wow. I guess that's what I needed at that time. And I carry Frank with me ever since the beginning: his and mine. So, like you, I had to love him for that" Beca sighed and half smiled.

"Wow. What an emotional bond you two must share. That's beautiful".

"Yeah. Music, Beale..."

"Music..." Chloe repeated.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Some days later. Still sometime in between April and November, 2013._ **

 

"I'm losing my nerves, Bec. It's been almost a week and we still have no clue about Frank's US tour. This isn't life" Chloe said in a sad tone.

"Chloe, chill out. I'm sure we're going to hear something soon enough, we have all the notifications' alarm set".

 

Beca and Chloe were seated around the kitchen counter, with Beca's laptop on the top of the counter with the sound on so they could hear any notification regarding Frank Turner's US tour. Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Flo and Jessica and Ashley were nearby. Some of them on the kitchen, some of them sitting on the couches.

 

"You guys still have no tickets for that show you want to attend to?" Stacie asked out, approaching them to leave the dish she was carrying in the kitchen sink.

"No, dude. I don't understand. We should have heard something by now" Beca answered in a frustrated way.

"You should chill out, Bec you know" mocked Chloe.

"Ha ha, very funny, yeah. Okay, I admit it. I'm starting to lose my nerves, too. This is odd, right?"

"Are you sure he's coming to US at all?" Cynthia Rose asked from the living room.

"Yeah, maybe he got kidnapped" said Flo, like it was the most common thing to say while having a normal conversation.

"Okay, guys not helping" answered Chloe, trying to make everybody come back to their senses. "I'm sure these things take time, agendas really work on music industry, right, Bellas?"

 

All the present Bellas nodded at that, giving Chloe the reason. Suddenly, Amy entered the house with her characteristic noises and voices.

 

"Hey, guyyyys. What's up?" said the Australian as she entered the living room, noticing Beca and Chloe were looking at the screen of Beca's laptop. "Oh, Beca I see you fixed your laptop already. What an afternoon the demoniac thing gave me the other day".

"What are you talking about, Amy?" replied Beca. "My laptop's working perfectly".

"Yeah, sure. Tell that to the non-stop noises it made the other day".

"Amy, what noises?"

"I don't know, like it was some kind of popping noise. Like _pop_ " Amy was miming the sound she was trying to imitate with the sound of her mouth, while she was also gesticulating. Beca went blank and immediately turned to look at Chloe, who was already looking at her. They always understand each other by looking into the one another eyes. A look was enough for them.

"It all makes sense now..." said Chloe.

"Dude, Amy!!! Shit! Why didn't you tell me something as soon as it happened?" blurted Beca.

"What? I was trying to sleep and the bloody thing wouldn't let me! I didn't recall to tell you later. Why are you so frustrated at me?"

"Oh, oh" CR looked at Flo and Stacie, who had joined them in the living room, all three of them with a concerned expressions on their faces.

"We wanna go to a Frank Turner show and the other day Beca told me that he was about to announce an US tour for this year. So she set up all the notifications' alarm regarding that announcement for us to know so we could buy the tickets" explained Chloe. "Those sounds you heard..."

"Uhmm... Uhmmmmmmm..."

"Yeah, Amy. That was our clue to buy our tickets" sighed Beca, turning to look at Amy.

"Well, if I only knew..."

"Yeah, sure. Blame me, dude. Awesome".

"Okay, you two chill" ordered Chloe. "Bec, could you look into that show concert list? First to know in what cities he'll play in, and second to know if there are any tickets left to buy".

"On it" answered Beca as she was entering Frank Turner's website. "Okay, I'm in. Come look, Chloe".

"Let's see. Okay, so it seems like there are tickets available for every show. Thank g-"

"Oh my god, Chlo. Chlo!! He's coming to Atlanta this november!" yelled Beca.

"Wh...what? Here? For real?"

"Yeah, yeah, look" said Beca, as she pointed the show she was referring to. "November 10th, 2013. Atlanta, GA, USA".

"At Center Stage, I see. I think I've been there once. Anyway, let's buy the tickets!"

"Okay, let's go. Look, it's like super cheap, dude".

"What?! $20 only?! Best show ever, Bec. It's gonna be 'awes', I'm telling you" both Chloe and Beca smiled at each other.

"Oh, I won't need you credit card number, by the way" Beca said to the redhead.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm paying your ticket as a birthday gift".

"Beca, you don't have to. Besides, we're almost one month away from June".

"I know. That's why it's called an advanced birthday present".

 

Chloe was about to open her mouth to say something, but Beca cut her out saying that it was okay.

 

"Just shut up already, you weirdo. You pay for both your ticket and mine next time and then it's settled".

"Next time?" Chloe asked.

"Of course next time" Beca smiled at Chloe and Chloe returned the smile at her.

"Deal".

"Now we better go print the tickets. Only a few months to go, Beale".

"Looking forward to it".


	2. 2013. The first plaroid picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe attend their first Frank show in Atlanta, where Chloe realizes maybe her feelings for Beca are not purely friendly...

**_Someday in November, 2013._ **

 

Beca was outside the Bella's house. She was lying down the grass with her headphones on, listening to some music obviously. It was one of her favorites things to do on her days off. Those days were reserved to do absolutely nothing but to lie down and not feeling guilty about procrastinate, pretty much being the woman's attitude on a daily basis.

She was listening to '[Tape deck heart](https://open.spotify.com/album/2UoE2iY3E1CSrG92eOjSm2?si=qdDfZKj4QuWUlEiX6V4Czw)', Frank Turner's album which he will be going to tour along the US with during that year. The very same tour Beca and Chloe buy tickets for to attend to months ago, being set for 10th of November, here in Atlanta.

Beca opened her eyes to find Stacie poking at her right cheek, with a funny expression on her face. The woman was funny, yeah, but Beca would rather not to be bothered at times like this, when she was trying to find some kind of _spiritual_ silence out the Bella's house. That was the reason why she was outside at the grass instead of being inside the house. With a not amused smile, Beca paused the song she was currently listening to, and took her headphones off to pay attention to Stacie.

 

"Woah, easy, Mitchell. Don't smile too broadly. It might crack your jaw. Jeez".

Beca rolled her eyes. "Is that better?" said the petite woman, who softened her expression.

"Not really, but I appreciate the effort. Anyway. I know you'd rather not be disturbed, but Chloe is looking for you. She says she has something she wants to show you, I don't know. Let her know you're here or something".

"Will do, Conrad. Thank you so so so much for the heads-up, you're so kind. Now I'm smiling broadly to you, see? I'm suuuuuper nice".

"Okay, you can stop now. I'm going inside. Text Chloe".

Beca chuckled as she saw Stacie walking away towards the house. Then she grabbed her phone and texted Chloe: _I'm outside, lying on the grass, listening to some music. Usual deal with me. You should know it by now, Beale. Come join me._

 _Coming!_ replied Chloe.

"Hey, you" said the redhead, who joined Beca on the grass outside the house in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, yourself. Stacie said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yep" Chloe sat beside Beca.

"What is it?"

"Look at what I got. Brand new" Chloe showed a squared box to Beca, who was patiently waiting. Then the redhead passed the box to the brunette, who finally opened the box.

"Okay, this is sooo cool. But should I be impressed or something? I mean, okay. But I don't get it. Is this a big deal and I forgot why?"

"That could have happened, but not in this case. No, silly. Don't you get it? A camera..." encouraged Chloe.

"Yeah, a polaroid camera, in particular".

"C'mon you almost got it. You can make it, Bec. A polaroid camera which takes pictures makes..."

"Dude, I don't know. A camera takes pictures".

"Well, aren't you smart. Besides, _I_ got to that conclusion, not you. No, but I'm not talking about _any_ camera, but a polaroid camera. C'mooooooon, is not that difficult, really. A polaroid camera that takes pictures makes...?"

"Um... uh... A polaroid picture?" answered Beca.

"Yeah! A polaroid pict-"

"Oh my god! A polaroid picture, of course! I get it now! _[But in the stillness of the moment it takes for a polaroid picture to capture our faces forever](https://open.spotify.com/track/57wQV2XWLBdyA7nJ2xfKkf?si=lsxAtwBTRn2n5OY4cE2LOw)"_  sang Beca, as she understood the reference Chloe was trying to make her understand.

"Well, that took you forever but I've decided to forget you already since you sang that verse with your beautiful voice" let out Chloe with a satisfied smile, while looking directly to Beca's eyes and watching her face blush a little.

 

Ever since they met, Chloe would always go like these on Beca -like complimenting her voice, a particular aspect of her, anything really; even looking at her like she did before: like Beca was her only focus-, just like that, just like without even thinking about saying it. Yeah, that was the way Chloe was made, but with Beca was... different. It'll always be different with Beca, she knew that when she met her at the activities fair the year before -Beca's first year-.

And when she almost "jumped" her on the showers the moment she heard her sing. They sang together while harmonizing and looking into each other's eyes, even each other's lips. And once they finished the verse they were singing, they felt that each other's eyes were looking far down their respective eyes to look at her boobs instead, smoothly.

And that time in initiation night at Hood Night Party, when Chloe ran directly towards Beca when she saw her standing alone in one of the old amphitheater seat rows. She grabbed Beca by her wrists, moved the woman towards her -despite the small space that separated the two of them- so their foreheads were almost pressed together and declared she was "very glad" that she met Beca because she thought they would become "really fast friends". That quick interaction they both shared almost led to think that they were about to kiss each other, since both women were looking at each other's eyes and mouths, again.

No wonder why Beca and Chloe were so close to each other and why the two women shared that special bond everyone seemed to notice, even Jesse, who Beca was dating since the end of last semester. You don't stepped into someone's shower, looked at her eyes, lips, boobs and then almost kissed her without shaking things up. Being "things" referred to the relationship Beca and Chloe shared ever since their first meeting. They'd always have this unspoken thing between them due to their firsts interactions.

That was Chloe had been thinking for about a while now: maybe she doesn't feel what she was supposed to feel -friendship- about Beca, but something more. A crush maybe. That allowed her to let out those spontaneous, sweet, cute and flirty compliments to Beca without any shame or shyness. Not being cut out that way at all, it was who Chloe was.

Beca, for her part, mostly backed up at Chloe's compliments due to her awkwardness in these kind of situations: being considered as a minimum invasion of privacy and space. Beca wasn't the flattering and flirtatious kind, not to mention the _touchy_ kind. So she rarely answered the same way Chloe addressed to her. Besides, Beca _was dating_ Jesse so it would be awkward-ish.

The most normal thing for Beca to do to answer Chloe's compliments was to roll her eyes, mostly, to go silent and then clear her throat or just to shrug and to smile shyly. She understood Chloe's forward nature because the redhead always showed herself that way to everyone, but Beca always suspected that she was a little too forward with her. She also understood that due to the showers episode, which seemed to be the most perfect explanation to justify their behaviors with each other as well as the nature of their relationship/friendship.

 

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's compliment. "Yeah, I like Frank's voice better. Anyway, what's your deal with the polaroid camera?"

"Right. Well, so as he sings: _let go of the little distractions, hold close to the ones that you love. 'Cause we won't all be here this time next year so while you can take a picture of us_ "Chloe began to sang softly as Beca did before. "So I thought maybe we could take a picture of us at the concert. You know, a polaroid picture to _show we've been watching to see where the time goes_ , to keep it with us forever. I don't know, it seemed nice when I thought about it".

"Okay, you can be honest with me. You had it all planned since we bought the tickets, hadn't you?" teased her Beca.

"N... No? Okay, I had. I thought it was a great idea, now that you ask me".

"It is, Chlo. That could be a Frank Turner's shows tradition from now on. _Our_ tradition. A polaroid picture for every single Frank Turner show we ever attend to. What do you say?"

"Well, I think it's an offer I can't refuse" said Chloe, with a Marlon Brando-ish voice.

"Dude, what kind of noise is that? It's creepy".

"Oh, of course. I forgot you don't like movies. It's an iconic line of _The Godfather_ , you ignorant".

"Shut uuuup. Anyway, look what I was listening to when you came looking for me" Beca showed Chloe her laptop's screen, which showed iTunes interface currently playing a song of 'Tape deck heart'.

"God, I love this album. It's like his most mature yet. Couldn't think of any better chance to go see him perform live than now on this 'Tape deck heart' tour, honestly".

"Right?! It's like the perfect album to listen to after a breakup. Like on an endless loop".

"Woah, Bec. Are you trying to say that...?"

"What? Oh, no. No, no. It's all good with Jesse. I was just... I mean, look at the titles of the songs and also the order of them. _[Recovery](https://open.spotify.com/track/3AMOzKAKQR82NeUEYqlLqh?si=bzbIbqb8T_yWZCu5AVa1gA), [Losing days](https://open.spotify.com/track/0JLTojYqbJQhw5vpUh0XKZ?si=IYnsgc9WQsuLsAGtLV4L4A), [The way I tend to be](https://open.spotify.com/track/1UNZG0tCTBLD9k4HimCj0X?si=ncJUplF0RDKkIaxOICBZ6Q), [Good and gone](https://open.spotify.com/track/00549GVdrqVBXquqXZiRW2?si=x0LwoX4_T6GB_pkWBUN69g)... _ I mean I would be listening to it".

"Well, let me tell you I get that. Frank's always a great company choice, so..." Chloe smiled tenderly at Beca, who smiled back at Chloe. "I'm crazy about _Good and gone_ , by the way. What a lyrics".

"Dude, I looove _Good and gone_. I'm starting to think you can read minds, Chlo. The same thing happened with _[Reasons to be an idiot](https://open.spotify.com/track/34c0IIVReRRbXBMAAc2XmR?si=1KReZmNDQKK8PDBo3Jta7Q)_ ".

"Maybe I know you so well..."

"Yeah, maybe you do".

Both Beca and Chloe looked to each other and shared the same affectionate smile. Then Beca turned the volume of her laptop on so the two of them could listen to 'Tape deck heart' since the beginning. Lying on the grass outside the Bella's house. Together.

                 

* * *

 

 

**_November 10th, 2013._ **

 

"Bec, you ready?" Chloe asked just as she went up the stairs to join Beca at the attic room, since the brunette had to share it with Amy, due to the lack of space for all of the Bellas to have an individual room.

"Give me a second" Beca answered, getting more frustrated by the moment. Chloe noticed by her tone and body language.

"Are you okay? What are you looking for this desperately?"

Beca smiled and chuckled nervously, then brought her hand to scratch the back of her head and looked at Chloe with a worried expression.

"Uh... I can't find my ticket".

"What? Bec, how is that even possible? I saw you put it right on your desk right after we bought them" Chloe said, looking at Beca's desk just in case. The redhead joined the brunette in the ticket-search-task, looking over, in, on and under everywhere Beca's space, literally.

"Ugh, I don't know dude. I thought the same and well... It isn't there. I literally looked everywhere. I don't know where I put it. Shit, Chloe. What are we going to do if we can't find it?"

"Okay, relax. I'm sure we'll find it eventually. We still got time, don't worry. Let's find your ticket. Okay, now focus. Where were the last places you'd put it?"

"Uh... Under the laptop? Over the table? Inside my shoes?"

"What?! Inside your shoes? What kind of person would do that? Anyway, so those places are a nope. Let's think again. What do you usually keep your things? Like it has to be a visible place or space, right?"

"Uh... Reasonably yeah, necessarily no. I mean look at this place, it's a disaster. Like Amy has all her clothes here and there, piled up on the sofa, which I don't know if it's a sofa anymore. Her shoes are also all over the flo-"

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Amy! What if..."

"Do you think Amy has it?"

"No. I'm thinking maybe she kept it by accident, since this place is... Well... THIS place" Chloe said as she walked towards Amy's side of the room, sidestepping Amy's clothes that were on the floor.

"Dude, we'll never find the damn ticket around all this... Honestly, I don't even know how to describe it".

"Bec, just calm down. Come help me look, okay? We'll find it".

"Ugh. I'm gonna kill Amy".

 

The two women looked over everywhere, pretty much the same process they followed when looking at Beca's side of the room for the ticket earlier.

 

"Wait a moment" Beca said. "Amy has this box where she puts mostly food just in case she gets hungry at nights, but I've seen her put some other stuff sometimes".

"Okay! Let's check Amy's box, then!" encouraged Chloe.

Beca and Chloe then looked under Amy's bed for any sign of that box Beca mentioned. Once they found it, Beca opened it to check if her ticket was really there. It was.

"So you were right. We found it! You got your ticket! I told you we would, you should give me more credit you know" said Chloe.

"I'm so happy right now I could even give you a hug" Beca held her ticket up to her chest, like it was her most precious possession.

"Woah. So bold, Mitchell. You should hold yourself" Chloe mocked.

"Be serious, Beale. We got a concert to attend to. Let's go before it ends, shall we?"

 

Beca and Chloe went walking down the stairs right to step out of the Bella's house as they reach the door. Before they left, they heared the voices of some of the Bellas wishing them a nice concert and a fun night. Both Beca and Chloe thanked they as they walked awayaway the house. After a while, Beca asked:

 

"Dude, where's the Uber? It should be here by now. Shit, we're gonna end up missing this concert".

"Hey, don't jinx it. We're gonna have a suuuper nice night, you'll see. Look, the Uber just got here" Chloe waved at the vehicle to let know their driver that they were there, just waiting for the vehicle to pick the women up. "C'mon, let's jump on it".

"Hey. Are you Beca?" said the Uber driver.

"I am" Beca answered.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Kate. Okay, get in the car. Where to?"

"We're going to Center Stage Theater? Like the show venue" said Chloe, to which Kate nodded as she started the car.

"Oh, so you going to see Frank Turner live, huh?"

"Do you know him?" Chloe asked with an astonished tone.

"Oh, yeah. I even saw him live once. You're so gonna love him. He's awesome. He's a very nice man, so grateful and full of energy. He's lovely, really".

"Niiiiice" said Chloe, as she shared a look with Beca.

"We're gonna be there in time, right?" Beca asked Kate.

"I'm going as fast as I can. At what time does the show begin?"

"At 8.00. So we're kinda in a rush here".

"Okay, let's go faster then. We're gonna make it there on time".

After what felt a long ten minutes to Beca and Chloe, Kate got there as she said to them in a matter of minutes. Kate looked through the car window and said to her passengers:

"So we're finally here. Seems you to are right on time".

"Kate. You're awesome. Thanks for getting us here right on time" Beca said, grateful.

"Oh my god, our heroine Kate. Keep the change" Chloe said as she paid for the ride.

"Thanks, girls! Hey, have fun, okay? See ya'!" Kate said goodbye to Beca and Chloe, who did the same and began walking fast towards the venue.

"We dit it, Bec. I told you we would, it's destiny: we had to see Frank together for the first time".

"You're a nerd" Beca chuckled. "Shall we?"

"Pleeeeease!"

 

Both women finally entered the venue and made it into the room Frank was going to play. It was quite huge, actually.

"Oh my gooood, this is awesomeee" said Chloe as she looked through the room. "I'm sure Frank sold all the tickets, it's full. Look at that".

"I would, but I can't barely see. I hate being this tall, ugh".

"I'm not that tall myself, you know. I'm only a few inches taller than you. Okay, let's move forward. Ready? _Hey, excuse me. My friend is over there and I got to get to her, she has my beer. Mary!! I'm here, I'm coming now!"_  Chloe began to scream, looking ahead of her, dragging Beca by the hand along with hers. The redhead looked at Beca for a second and saw a light smile on her face. Once they stopped at the point the visibility seemed okay for the both of them, they both glanced at each other and began jumping and screaming.

"This is perfect. We're gonna see him so close, Beca! There's literally nobody taller than us ahead of us".

"Tall people are the worst, ugh. Thanks for dragging us here" Beca looked and smiled at Chloe.

"I got your back, so you'll go on" replied Chloe, who winked and smile back at Beca. "See what I did there? Frank's 'If I ever stray' reference".

"Yeah, Chlo. 100 points" Beca mocked and chuckled, which Chloe responded the very same way.

Suddenly, the light went off and people began cheering and clapping. Beca and Chloe got closer to each other so they could hear one another. Chloe put her arm over Beca's shoulders, and Beca reciprocated the action.

"You ready, Mitchell?"

"Let's do this".

They dropped their arms and joined the people around them cheering and clapping. They suddenly saw a few men going up the stage and they could hear how the crowd cheering went wilder and louder. Those few men were The sleeping souls, Frank Turner's backup band, who waved at the crowd as they began taking their respective positions. Frank followed them and joined them up the stage, he grabbed one of his acoustic guitars and raised his arms for the crowd to cheer, who replied with more cheering and clapping. Beca and Chloe turned to face each other for a moment.

"Oh my god, Beca!!! I think I'm gonna die tonight".

"I know, dude!!! Shit, I'm nervous. It's gonna be a great night, Chlo. I can feel it".

They didn't have much time to exchange feelings, because Frank began to play first song's chords. He opened his mouth and began to sang.

 

_Well, I guess I should confess that I'm starting to get old._

_All the latest music fads all passed me by and left me cold._

_All the kids are talking slang I won't pretend to understand._

_All my friends are getting married, mortgages and pension plans._

_And it's obvious my angry adolescent days are gone_

_and I'm happy and I'm settled in the person I've become._

_But that doesn't mean I'm settled up and sitting out the game._

_Time may change a lot but some things they stay the same._

 

Beca and Chloe sang the chorus on the top of their lungs, as they joined Frank's singing and playing.

 

_And I won't sit down and I won't shut up._

_And most of all I will not grow up._

_And I won't sit down and I won't shut up._

_And most of all I will not grow up._

 

Frank almost reach the end of '[Photosynthesis](https://open.spotify.com/track/2jawkv0nQfqrAcf1D1EQNg?si=pQBX_WefQt2pIgydV9EULQ)' when stopped playing and singing.

"Okay, friends. I wanna see you singing, I wanna see you dancing, I wanna see you clap your hands. We're gonna say _one-two, one-two-three_ , okay, Atlanta? Are you fucking readyyyyyyyyyy?" Frank said instead.

Beca and Chloe shared a look and they both bring their arms up to the air and began screaming at Frank's requirement.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" they screamed at the unison as Frank began to play the song's chords.

"One. Two. One-two-three" Frank encouraged.

 

_Now I'll play and you sing, the perfect way for the evening to begin._

_Now I'll play and you sing, the perfect way for the evening to begin._

_And I won't sit down and I won't shut up._

_And most of all I will not grow up._

_And I won't sit down and I won't shut up._

_And most of all I will not grow up._

 

Just as soon as the song ended, the crowd went even wilder than at the beginning of the show. Beca and Chloe shared a look and the both understood one another, since one look was all they need to read each other's mind. _Wow_ they seemed to express.

"Okaaaay, Atlanta. Goodnight! How you doooooiiiiiing? My name's Frank Turner and this is The sleeping souls. Thanks for being here to listen to us tonight. Anyway, friends, welcome to show number 1494!!!" Frank screamed as the crowd joined him. "Fuck yeah, let's hear it!!!"

"Did you notice? He won't stop smiling. I loooove him!" said Chloe as she approached Beca so she could hear her.

"He's a fucking rock 'n' roll star. I mean look at him, he won't stop moving" Beca replied.

"Okay, friends" Frank addressed the crowd. "So 'The sleeping souls' and I are here in the US touring with my new brand album 'Tape deck heart', which was released earlier this year. I know there are people here tonight that followed me through the years, but for those who just joined: we're gonna play 'Tape deck heart' songs, too. So this song that follows is called _Plain sailing weather_ '".

As the concert went by, Frank's interactions with the crowd increased, which to the crowd seemed to respond like Frank was their dearest friend. The atmosphere was great: people cheering, singing, clapping, jumping, enjoying.

"Dude, best night ever. Even with his back pain, he won't stop moving or jumping. This man is everything" Beca pointed out.

"I'm so in love right now I could burst into love tears".

"Oh, get over yourself, Beale. Behave" Beca cracked up.

"Whaaaat? I legit love him, he's incredible".

"I bet Kate was right, huh?"

"Soooo right! I wish she was our drive back to Barden" both Chloe and Beca went silent as they hear the chords Frank was beginning to play.

"Is that...?" asked Chloe.

"It is".

"My jaaaaaaaaaaam" screamed Chloe, who turned to look directly at Frank, leaving Beca smiling at the redhead's reaction.

 

_You're not as messed up as you think you are,_

_your self-absorption makes you messier,_

_just settle down and you'd feel a whole lot better._

_Deep down you're just like everybody else._

_She's not as pretty as she thinks she is,_

_ju_ _st picture her after she's had kids. I_

_bet she sits at home and listens to The Smiths._

_Deep down she's just like everybody else._

 

Beca poked Chloe's shoulder to turn herself to her, so they could be in front of each other, to sing the chorus of 'Reasons not to be an idiot' together.

 

_So why are you sat at home?_

_You're not designed to be alone,_

_you've just got used to saying no._

_So get up, and get down, and get outside_

_'cause it's a lovely sunny day but you hide yourself away,_

_you've only got yourself to blame._

_Get up, and down, and get outside._

 

"Dude, you hate this song" said Beca just as the song ended.

"Oh my god, _totes_. I've been wanting to hear it live since that night back in Portland, I knew it right when I heard it".

"Yeah, I figured since you spoke heavens of it. That's part of Frank's magic, I guess".

"I guess".

Both women smiled at each other, with affectionate smiles and reminded just like that for a few seconds. Then turned to the stage again to follow the concert. A few songs were played after 'Reasons not to be an idiot' just to get to another 'English keep my bones' hit.

"Dude, dude, dude, DUDE!! This is _my_ jam" yelled Beca, who was looking at Frank, then turned to look at Chloe, who was staring at her with could be passion in her eyes.

The redhead had this habit of staring at Beca whenever she did something Chloe find nerdy, adorable even. But she never looked at Beca the way she was looking at her right now, at Frank's show. Chloe's eyes could speak her mind: the woman was passionate enough about music, but if the combo mixed music, live music, Frank Turner's music and Beca being passionate about singing Fran Turner's music at a live show... Well, that was everything. The thought hit Chloe as she watched Beca singing on the top of her lungs and being all passionate the song Frank was playing and Frank himself: she has a crush on Beca, her best friend, her _platonic_ soulmate. The song came to an end and Beca began jumping and screaming while she looked at Frank.

"Okay, wow. This song is like so relatable. I mean _and on the worst days, when it feel like life weights ten thousand tonnes, I sleep with my passport, one eye on the backdoor so I can always run_. Totally relatable" Beca pointed out.

"Well, I hope you'll never run" blurted out Chloe.

"Won't do, Beale. Not anytime soon, at least" answered Beca, which left Chloe went blank. "Dude, I'm joking. Of course I won't leave, you weirdo. Chill".

"For what it's worth, I also love _[I am disappeared](https://open.spotify.com/track/5osREcZR3EsHzcmKbjN5zb?si=rS9KPijRTuSm7viVw4284g)_ " by the way" Chloe diverted the attention.

"I mean who wouldn't love a classic trapped-in-life-so-need-to-runaway song, right?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded in response.

 

"Alright, Atlanta" began Frank. "It's been a lovely night, thank every single one of you who came here see us tonight. I hope you'd had a great time with us. I also hope to see you along the way. Okay, so we're gonna play one last song and I want to see all of you fucking singing, and fucking jumping and fucking go craaazyyyyyy. This one's called '[Four simple words](https://open.spotify.com/track/6aW2iwJxBurjRMkbcKuSRi?si=QOF83s4DTQuxBFAo5u020Q)'. Atlanta, you fucking reeeeeeeadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

 

_Because we're all so very twenty-first century_

_you're probably listening to me on some kind of portable stereo._

_Maybe you're sitting on the back of the bus,_

_or it's running up your sleeve and you're across from your boss,_

_or you're sitting in the bedroom on your own with the light down low._

 

"C'mon, Atlanta. Sing with meeeeeeeeeeee".

Chloe and Beca grabbed each other by one another lower backs and joined Frank and the crowd.

 

_I'd like to teach you four simple words,_

_s_ _o the next time you come to a show_

_you can sing those words back at me_

_like they're the only words that you know._

 

Frank encouraged the crowd to sing while moving his arms to the right and to the left repeatedly.

 

_I want to dance, I want to dance._

_I want love and lust and a smattering of romance._

_But I'm no good at dancing and yet I have to do something._

_Tonight I'm gonna play it straight, I_ _'m gonna take my chance._

_I_ _want to dance._

 

"C'mooooooooooooooooooon everybody, sing along!!!!" Frank screamed.

Beca and Chloe, still with their hands on one another lower backs, began jumping while singing the lyrics to 'Four simple words' until the song came by its natural end.

"Thank yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu, friends! Take care! We'll see along the way!" Frank said as he waved at the crowd while began walking off the stage.

 

"Duuuuuuuude, that's it? Okay, what a show. Frank's insane. The energy" said Beca, who turned to face Chloe.

"I'm stunned, this man is legit the love of my life. This show has been insane, indeed. Here" said Chloe, as she was taking something from her bag "come closer. We have to take the first picture, remember?"

"The polaroid picture, yeah. I remember. Let's take it, let's get this over with. I hate you for wanting to take a picture, by the way".

"You hate being in pictures _alooone_ , this is different. You're with me and we just got out of Frank Turner's concert. This _is_ different".

"Okay, a little. But for what it's worth there's no one I'd rather be in a picture with".

Chloe blushed a little and smiled at her best friend, who put an arm over the redhead's shoulders and took the polaroid camera.

"Smile a little for the camera, Beale. Here we go" Beca pressed the polaroid camera button and took the picture, as it began to print. The polaroid picture. Their polaroid picture. Which was destined to be a tradition from now on everytime they attend one of Frank's shows. _Their_ tradition.

"I love it" aaid Chloe as she took the picture once it was printed.

"Agreed" replied Beca. "Now let's get home".

 

They were waiting for their Uber to pick them up when Beca saw a merchandise stand just a few meters away the Stage Center Theater.

"Wait me here for one second, okay? I'll be right back" Beca walked away from Chloe towards the merchandise stand and began speaking to the man who was selling Frank's products. After a few minutes, Beca got back to Chloe, who was waiting just where Beca left her.

"What did you got?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"The most awesome poster I've ever seen. Look" Beca asked, as she unfolded the piece of paper she just bought. The poster had 'Tape deck heart' album cover printed on it, along with Frank's US tour dates. The album cover itself was a heart, as in the organ's anatomic shape, tangled with a tape old cassette by the heart's veins and arteries. Then was the title of the album, 'Tape deck heart', and a few decorations around the 'tape-heart'. At the bottom of the album cover was Frank's name.

"Woah, yeah. 'Tape deck heart's album cover is fascinating" Chloe agreed.

"Yeah, dude. A piece of art. So I decided to buy it just to put up on my bedroom wall. And to remind our first Frank's show. My particular polaroid picture, you know. It's not that I need to look at it to remind tonight, but still. I want to have it just right beside me. I don't know, it's silly" Beca said, first looking at Chloe; then at the floor.

"Okay, first. You are a nerd, but still adorable. And second, it's not silly. Actually, I think it's the most "romantic" thing you've ever said. I mean you want to remind tonight, what an honor!" Chloe mocked at last.

"Okay, stop it. Stop pushing or it won't be a second time".

"A second time?"

"Uh... I meant a second Frank's concert".

"Oh. Sure, Mitchell. Keep telling yourself that" Chloe replied as soon as her eye caught the Uber's lights as the vehicle approached both women. "What do you say we call it a night, yeah?"

"Let's hit home".

 

Both Beca and Chloe spent the drive home silent, just watching through the car's windows, thinking about the night they just shared, probably. Chloe stared at Beca momentarily, as she caught the brunette distracted by looking at the roads they were passing by with the car. The thought that hit Chloe earlier at Frank's show was still there: she had a crush on Beca. A sentiment that it wasn't mutual or reciprocated, because the woman was actually with Jesse. _I'll figure it out_ , she thought.

Beca and Chloe were finally at the Bella's house after a twenty minute ride. Once they got into the house, Chloe went directly towards the fridge to grab a pair of beer bottles: one for her and one for Beca, who loved beer. None of the Bellas were awake, so Beca and Chloe had to whisper due to keep the volume down.

"Hey, Chlo? Would you come upstairs with me for a minute? I wanna put the poster up the wall and I'd like you to be there" Beca said in a gentle way.

"Sure, let's go".

Once they were there, Beca pointed to the only available space the room wall had, just next to a photoset and between a bunch of few posters.

"I wanna put it right there".

"Since it's the only available space the wall has left".

"Right. Here, take this side. Help me put it up the wall" Beca said to Chloe, as she was walking towards the wall room. "Okay, be careful. Is it straight?"

"Let me see... I think so, yeah" replied Chloe.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect" said Chloe, as she and Beca remained silent while staring together at the poster.


	3. 2015. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has something to ask Chloe, regarding their immediate future together...  
> Chloe can only think about what the reason behind Beca's actions could be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics I quoted are from the song 'Front crawl'. You can find it in 'The first three years', Frank Turner's album-compilation.

**_Sometime around April's last days and May's first days. Bella's graduation day, 2015_ **

 

All the Bellas gathered outside the door house they shared for the last three years. Their final Barden chapter was about to end, but they promised they'd keep in touch with one another, just as they always did. _Distance doesn't mean a thing nowadays, guys. Family always comes first. And we're family. Everything's gonna be okay_ said Chloe some days earlier. Right. Distance wasn't a problem for the Bellas, 'cause if one thing was sure it was they will always be stuck with each other. Together. Always. These kind of bonds were magical and special. As magical and special as the people you share it with. And The Bellas _were_ magical and special, indeed. All alone and to each other.

 

"Okay, is everyone outside yet?" asked Chloe, looking at her friends as long as they arrived to gather the ones who were already outside.

"...rry, we're gonna be laaaate!" said Flo seconds later, who stepped out of the house as she was looking backwards to Ashley.

"We're taking the photo with or without yoooooou. We're taking the photo with or without you" yelled to them Beca, who was beginning to lose her patience.

Chloe was already taking photos of them, despite the fact that not all the Bellas were gathered around. Amy didn't show yet, so they decided to get together so they could immortalize this key moment forever. Finally Amy showed herself, so she placed behind all the rest. Emily was the one who took the photo, once all of the Bellas were finally gathered outside the door.

They were distributed in two single files. Lilly, Chloe, Beca and Flo were the ones in the first row; leaving Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Amy and Stacie in the second row. Ashley was behind of them all.

"Okay. One, two, threeeee!" screamed to them Emily, so they could know she was about to press the button of some of the Bellas' camera phone which will take the photo.

"Bellas for liiiiiiiiifeeeeeeee" shouted all the Bellas -except Beca- in unison. And Emily took the photo.

"How is it?" some of the Bellas asked Emily, who was still with the phone on her hand.

"Oh, guys. It's perfect" said Emily, showing the photo to them.

"Beca could have smiled a little, though" said Stacie, who was looking at Beca with funny expression.

"Conrad-" replied Beca.

"-this is her regular face, Stacie" protested Amy, who put her arm over one of Beca's shoulder.

"Thanks, Amy... I _can_ smile, just so you know. Ask Chloe, she saw it" defended herself Beca.

"Yeah, I'm one of the privileged ones who saw Beca smile..." Chloe smiled to Beca.

"See? I'm not _that_ inhumane, dude! Thanks, Chloe. By the way, can I speak to you?" Beca grabbed Chloe by the wrists and took her apart of the Bellas, so they could talk in private-ish.

"Sure! What's up?"

 

Only a few days had passed since the Bellas spend the weekend away at Fallen Leaves' Lodge. Only a few days had passed since both Beca and Chloe shared a certain heavy-sexual-tension moment inside the tent, when the redhead turned to the brunette. When the two women both looked -almost stared- from each other's eyes to each other's lips and back from their eyes to their lips again.

Only a few days had passed since Chloe found out about Beca's internship, given that the brunette decided not to tell anyone about it but Jesse. Only a few days had passed since Beca's outburst and the following confrontation with Chloe. The angsty hours that followed were finally put it to an end later that night, when all the Bellas shared some thoughts around the bonfire. After Chloe's question on why Beca didn't say something about the internship, the brunette replied she was "weird about that stuff". And that she chose to keep it to herself instead 'cause she thought she could figure it out on her own. Classic Beca. To which Chloe responded with an affectionate smile, filled with sympathy. Classic Chloe.

After some of the Bellas had shared their future plans, Chloe looked at Beca and started singing 'When I'm gone' -the very same song Beca sang at her audition, back in her freshman year-, without taking her eyes off of Beca. The response Chloe received fitted the redhead's same reaction: Beca smiled and began to sing to and with her. And, as same as Chloe, Beca couldn't take her eyes off of her. When the magic of a bunch of nerds who sang acapella had made its way through and the song ended, Chloe looked  
-again- at Beca, with a soft, cute smile on her face.

Not that there's nothing new, given the telling looks and gazes with which Chloe had looked Beca throughout the years. The fact that surprised Chloe was Beca's gaze in return. Like it felt way softer than ever, like it felt even cuter than ever. As if Beca just figured something out. Something new. Both regarding her and Chloe. Though the redhead couldn't quite place what it was, she thought to herself that that, right there, was the most beautiful, breathtaking, caring and telling gaze Beca looked at her with. Ever. Because that, right there, was the most beautiful, breathtaking, caring and telling gaze Beca looked at anyone with. Ever.

All those events, that developed in a tiny time-lapse -just in a matter of hours, really- got Beca thinking. She spend most of the year stressed, running around like a headless chicken; dealing with a little amount of anxiety, even. It all got worse as the Worlds began getting closer, plus the negative from her boss at Residual Heat -who rejected Beca's demos because they were just that, demos, nothing original-. And to top it all she struggled with the fact she didn't tell any of the Bellas about the internship. Not even Chloe, only Jesse. And Jesse could never understand what Beca was dealing with. So she couldn't talk to anyone about it: no one knew. She felt like a castaway.

She needed an anchor. _Her_ anchor. The person who never gave up on her, the person who neither doubted her nor her abilities and capacities; not ever. The person who knew her best, the person who stayed no matter what. The unconditional one. Chloe. Only Chloe knew nothing, 'cause she decided not to tell her. She decided not to ever disappoint her, fail her, hurt her. In any way. All she ever wanted was to spare Chloe any suffering, she simply couldn't bear that. Not to mention she couldn't bear being the very cause to that. So Beca chose the silence instead.

Maybe it was the amount of all that, maybe a latent thought on Beca's mind. Maybe. All she knew was that, somehow, she noticed Chloe. She was now _actually_ seeing her. Maybe for the first time in years. Maybe after all this time she was coming to realize that she _liked_ Chloe. Like _really_ liked her. Not in a friendly way, not in a platonic way. Like in an emotional -romantic even- way. 'Cause Beca started being softer and softer on Chloe and that pretty much should cover the brunette's recent actions towards the redhead. That, and the notion to feel Chloe close to her, was what drove Beca to ask Chloe something regarding their immediate future.

 

"It's about my boss. At Residual Heat studios. My internship. All that".

"Okay?"

"He offered me a job".

"Wha... Beca, that's aaaaawesomeee! I knew it! You're so great at this. I knew it all along".

"I know you did. And I know you always believed in me, and I'm thankful for that. I'll never forget it, I assure you that much. Anyway, the thing is the job is kinda an upgrade".

"Un upgrade? Wow, this is getting better and better".

"The offer's in New York" cut her Beca.

"New York?! Really?! Beca, you succeeded at life already! New York! Congrats, I'm so proud of you. You deserve it".

"Thanks, Chlo. So that means this is probably where we part ways..."

"Yeah... I guess so..." said Chloe with a sad tone on her face, as she looked at the floor.

"Unless..." began Beca.

"Unless...?"

"Unless we don't at all".

"What?".

"What do you say _we_ go to New York?".

"Like... as in living together?".

"Yeah, weirdo. As in living together. What do you say?" finally asked Beca, who couldn't contain a happy, nervous smile.

 

At that very same moment, Chloe only could think about one thing. Her and Beca. Living together. In New York. Chloe felt like fireworks going off, like the happiest person on Earth. Because her best friend, her platonic soulmate, the person who had a crush on asked her to go live with her in New York. She felt like singing to Beca the lyrics she had on her mind since the moment Beca asked her:

 

**_If I was to walk from where I am_ **

**_to where you are right now,_ **

**_I'd have to cross eight borders and three seas._ **

**_But might show you what you mean to me._ **

****

**_And if I was to make this journey long,_**  
  
**_I'd have to learn to swim_**  
  
**_much better than my doggy-paddle way_**  
  
**_But then you might believe me when I say._**

****

**_The time will come when you and I_**  
  
**_are not so far away._**  
  
**_And I won't be singing this song on that day._**

****

**_I will set out for your island home_**  
  
**_when my front crawl's up to scratch._**  
  
**_And when I've written my arrival song_**  
  
**_I'm working on it now, it's almost done._**

 

So relatable. Because, sure. Chloe would cross eight borders and three seas for Beca. She would do anything for her. She would give anything to keep Beca in her life. And she must admit to herself that she realized something has changed in Beca, recently. The woman was being softer on her, which was a big deal with Beca, even more affectionate Chloe would say. They've always been close, but she felt Beca closer since they went on that retreat at Fallen Leaves. That kept Chloe thinking that maybe Beca felt the same way Chloe did about her. That maybe they weren't so far after all. That, as the song lyrics said, it'll come a day when she and Beca won't be so far away. And with it, Beca's realization what she really meant to her. Maybe.

 

"Chloe?".

"Um... Yeah... I was just... I got carried away, sorry".

"Dude, don't apologize! So... What do you say?" Beca looked intensely at Chloe, nervously awaiting for her answer.

"Seems like we're heading to New York, then" Chloe looked and smiled affectionately to Beca, almost as a caress.

"Seriously?!".

"Positive".

"Chlo, this is awesome! It's gonna be great. I'm happy you chose to stick around, weirdo" said Beca, as she tapped Chloe's shoulder with her fist, smiling at her.

"Hey, Bloeeeeee" yelled Amy, who was approaching them.

"Dude, Amy, enough of that!" called her out Beca.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked with a curious and tentative smile.

"Um... just talking? As you can see" replied Beca.

"Actually, Beca was just asking to move to New York with her" explained Chloe.

"What?! You guys are moving?! _Together?!_ As romantically involved moving?"

"Um..."

"No, Amy. We're not" smiled Chloe, though she felt sad at the same time, 'cause she _actually_ wish for them to be romantically involved.

"Awesomeeeeee. 'Cause you don't need to look for a roommate. You're _actually_ looking at her! Yeeeeeahhhh". Amy pointed her thumbs to herself, as her mouth was broadly open.

"Du... Wh-What? Did she just...?" asked Beca adressing to Chloe.

"I think she did" chuckled Chloe.

"This is gonna be greeeeeaaaaat. We're gonna burn New York. Am I right?" encouraged Amy, who offered her hand for Beca and Chloe to high-five it.

"Well... It was an invitation for Chloe, actually... But I guess it wouldn't hurt? I mean I don't really know how big my income will be. Maybe we could afford someplace bigger at some point if Amy joins us? What do you say, Chlo? Would you mind?" Beca drew a displeased expression on her face. She rather live with Chloe, alone; not only because sharing a room with Amy was a disaster, but also because Beca actually _wanted_ to live with Chloe alone. Maybe that way could explore her feelings more...

"Fine with me, no problem" appeared to say Chloe, who was as displeased as Beca. Only Beca didn't know, as same as Chloe didn't know what Beca was feeling.

"Yeah, you guuuuuuys!!! We're going to New York Cityyyyyyy!!! Yeaaaaaahhhhh" screamed Amy, who brought her arms around Beca and Chloe to hug them.

"Um... Amy, do you mind? I'm suffocating" Beca backed up, who was the one to broke the hug.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go tell the Bellas. This is great!" whispered Amy, who began walking away, towards the rest of the Bellas where.

"Whatever, dude... Hey, Chlo, what's up? You okay there?"

 

Chloe was still thinking about the fact that Amy just invited herself to which should have been _their_ apartment, displeased and sad she wouldn't be able to share it _only_ with Beca anymore.

 

"Yeah... Just... I was thinking. What about Jesse? I thought the most natural thing was for you to made plans with him? For you two to made plans together, actually?"

"Yeah, well... He's heading to LA. Job offer, same as me. We've actually been growing apart this semester, anyway. I don't know" Beca giggled.

 

Chloe noticed that. She and Jesse didn't share much of their time together this semester, not as much as in the previous ones, at least. Of course that would be due to Beca's internship, The Bellas and The Worlds. But it let Chloe wondering herself if that could be the reason why Beca grew closer with her, instead.

 

"I noticed that, yeah. But... How this thing between you two will work from now on? I mean... You'll be in New York..."

"Yeah, that. He keep insisting we'd go for the long-distance-relationship thing, but I don't know, dude. I mean that's a long shot, right? It's pretty much like a break-up. I'm not as convinced as he is, to be honest. I don't know if this will work out, given our actual situation" explained Beca. She wasn't sad, surprisingly; she was only stating facts. Not in a subjective way, but in a _mature_ way.

"Oh... I had no idea. Are... Are you okay?"

"I mean I don't quite know, honestly? I know we're not as close as we used to be and, as I said, this long-distance thing is pretty much like breaking up. I don't know what would I felt if we weren't grown apart as we did, but I guess it would be different if we were still close? I don't know, dude. Maybe I'm a little sad. It's normal, right? To feel sad?"

"Of course it is. I mean you guys have been together for almost three years now".

"Anyway... I'll figure it out. We'll figure it out, I guess. I'll let you know".

"Okay, I'll be there" Chloe smiled tenderly at Beca.

"I know you'll be" replied Beca, who also smiled tenderly at Chloe. "We're gonna be already set in New York, that's for sure"

"Yeeeeaaah! We're coming for you, New York! You better be ready!"

"That's riiiight, dude! Oh, I'll tell you the details later, but I already started looking for an apartment/studio and I found one in Brooklyn. It was alright. Tiny, but it's a roof above. It's a pretty good point to start in The Big Apple".

"Oh, great! It will be enough of space for the three of us, though? Because you were probably looking for a single/two person studio..." asked Chloe.

"Shit. Amy. Well, the studio description showed enough of a space, I guess? I know there's a double bed and a sofa so far, but I think we're gonna be alright..."

"As long as we're together, right?" Chloe let herself go by looking at Beca's eyes, to smoothly and slightly change the direction of her gaze to look at Beca's lips instead. Just for a couple of seconds, and back at Beca's eyes again. Beca didn't seem to caught it, or if so it didn't mind her.

"We're stuck with each other, Beale. You better make yourself aware of that" Beca smiled tenderly.

"Oh, trust me, Mitchell. I'm well aware of that" responded the same way Chloe.

"We should be going, though. We have a graduation to attend to. Shall we?"

"Sure. Let's get back where the Bellas are. Let's go with them".

 

And, as they began walking together towards the Bellas where, a thought wouldn't left Chloe's mind. Had Beca a crush on her? Would that ever be possible?


	4. 2015. The last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas share their final night together at Barden, while Beca and Chloe are outside the house chatting, drinking and betting over something…

**_Last days of May. Bellas' last night together at Barden, 2015_ **

 

The Bellas decided they would spend last night together at Barden staying awake all night long, just talking, drinking and laughing together. The house they'd share for the past three years was now a mess, due to the lack of space in between corridors, the dorms, the living room and even the kitchen -every single one of the Bellas had packed up their things, ready to begin their lives now that Barden was done. They also invited Aubrey to the small gathering, who came along to celebrate the graduation of her fellow aca-bitches, since she was also a big part of the family.

"You nerds, I'm gonna miss you. Just a little, but still..." Beca said, looking to all of her friends, who gathered around each other on their house living room.

"Is this you having a stroke or are you actually being honest and ultimate cute?" Aubrey joked, which caused the Bellas laugh.

"Hey, don't be a dick here, Posen. Let the woman speak before she blows this up... Also, Beca's a softie, we've been knew..." Stacie responded, Beca rolled her eyes.

"So, you were saying...?" asked Cynthia Rose, who looked at Beca waiting for her to reprise the word.

"Oh... You really were thinking that I was gonna put my heart out there, aren't you? Poor things. You can keep waiting, though. Who knows, maybe one day I'll surprise you..." all the Bellas cracked up at Beca's joke (?), which was fortunate because the brunette was looking now at Chloe since the 'who knows' sentence, intentionally. Beca also cracked up eventually, and now it was her who didn't notice how Chloe was gazing at her. That was their play lately: longing gazes who the other didn't seem to notice. Though both women felt inevitably closer to each other these days.

Lilly murmured something but neither of the Bellas could catch what it was about.

"You know? I shouldn't be laughing this much, 'cause my life is most likely to fall apart tomorrow when my deportation process starts, but..."

"What?! Do you know that for sure, Flo?" Chloe asked.

"Well, no. But it's a possibility..."                                             

"You want us to kick some asses?" Cynthia Rose joked, who raised her fist, ready for a fight.

"Yeah, such a pity my father is McMafia and he's literally being followed for so many countries' secret services... He could potentially kick some asses" Amy said, though no one never knew if the Australian was being serious or not.

"What if you got a job? Couldn't that help?" Aubrey asked Flo.

"Yeah, you guys. I once saw a journalistic report on tv in which was explained a similar situation and the person ended up getting a job and staying in the country. I don't know, mayb-" tried to say Emily, who Amy cut abruptly.

"Oh, my god Emily!!!!! This is a real situation!!!! Can't you be serious for once?!".

"Yeah, sure Amy. 'Cause the 'Al Capone himself is my father' situation was a _very_ truthful, serious and adult one... Let Legacy be" Beca said in response, who always backed up Emily when she was being "Amy-bullied".

"Thanks, but the worst part is that I actually think I'm gonna miss her... Deep down..." Emily shrugged.

"I know, Emily. No one will shake up your days like I do when we're gone" Amy said, while patting Emily's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm gonna hit the fridge to recharge our bodies with some poison. Anybody willing to join me for the worst hangover ever?" Beca asked as she got up to walk towards the fridge.

"Of course!!!! Bring whatever you find in there. We have to burn this house tonight. Right, ladies?" Aubrey encouraged, who received the Bellas' approval in return.

"I got you covered, Posen. Okay, so here we have two remaining bottles of wine. Rosé and white. Some gin, tequila, aaaaaaan-" Beca was interrupted while her the kitchen-booze-scavenging.

"Do you have any beer there?" Chloe asked with a smile, who joined Beca as soon the brunette got to the kitchen.

"Uh... Maybe in the fridge. Let's see... Ooh, oooooh Chlo. There are like 10 bottles of freezing beer in here. It's gonna be a loooooong night".

"What? 10? For real?"

"Yeah, dude. No shit. So what do you say we grab a couple of bottles and get out the house and we drink them while sitting on the grass?" Beca suggested.

"I say I hope you meant a couple of bottles _each_ ".

"Wild Beale tonight?" Beca said, as she gave Chloe a beer bottle.

"It's our last Bellas night together. I think that's a pretty good reason to get wasted, don't you think?" Chloe smiled and took a sip of beer.

"Let's go outside, you weirdo" Beca smiled and began walking towards the house door, couple of beers on her right hand.

"Hey, guys. Beca and I are going outside. We'll be back at some point, I guess?" Chloe adressed their friends, who were no longer sitting around each other. They were sitting here and there indistinctly, instead.

"Ooooooooh... Have fun, you guys..." Stacie said with a mischievous tone while raising her eyebrows and smiling at Chloe.

"Bhloe alert!" Amy screamed.

"Anyway... You have two bottles of wine, tequila and some gin right at the kitchen counter. Beca left them all there, we just grabbed a couple of beer bottles".

"Okay, you two keep drinking beer. Leave adult drinking to us, right? Serious matter now: who's in for some Margaritas?" Flo shouted so the rest of the Bellas could hear her, as Chloe began walking towards the door.

"Are they drunk already?" Beca asked as she saw Chloe approaching her.

"Not yet, but they're just starting with the Margaritas..."

"Oh, boy. Long night indeed".

"Poor things".

"Yeah, I meant it for _all_ of us, actually. Including _you_. And me, of course".

"You wanna be my drinking buddy?"

"There's no way I let you drink all alone tonight. Besides this is my night, too. I'm also saying goodbye to this place. To the Bellas. And we both know how wild you get when you drink, Chloe..."

"Yeah, pools keep reminding me that..." both women chuckled at that, as they kept taking sips of their respective beer bottles.

"Dude, that night was hilarious. I don't even know how we were able to get you home after the pool situation".

"I was so happy! We were going to the Worlds!!!"

"Yeah, I know. You kept saying that all night long, you know. It was just... So many memories here, dude..."

"All of them good ones, actually. Like it feels like a safe space. Like the world doesn't affect us here, in this house, in Barden campus. When we are together".

"Woah, slow down, Beale. Already in the metaphorical-deep-shit phase and you are still on your first" Beca said, using the beer bottle she was holding to point at the one Chloe was drinking at the moment.

"Oh, don't worry. I can still think for myself and process my thoughts all alone, thank you very much. I'll get on that level soon enough, though. Given your drinking rhythm tonight... I mean, you should slow down yourself, you know. Who knows what you'll end up doing tonight if you get carried away..." Chloe said with a flirty tone.

"Okay, are _you_ actually giving _me_ advice?"

"I mean, I think it might come in handy at some point. I'm only sharing my drunken wisdom. Take it or leave it, Mitchell".

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass. Aaaaand I'm gonna drink the second beer, instead. Hurry up or you won't catch me. I'm a little ahead of you".

"Yeah, by now. You're gonna be KO at the end of the third one. I'm not".

"Oh, you shouldn't be such a bighead. Who knows what you'll end up doing tonight if you get carried away, dude..." Beca responded with a similar tone to Chloe's, a flirty one.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind. I'll remind you this tomorrow morning, when I'll remind you how embarrassed yourself were at some point tonight".

"Oh, yeah?" Beca took a sip of her beer as she was looking Chloe. "Okay, let's hear it out. What's the most embarrassing thing you think I'm capable of?"

"What? Tonight? Maybe telling us that you really love us and you're really gonna miss this with all of your heart even though you deny it? Am I getting any closer?"

"Maybe...".

"Give me the second bottle, you loser. You're gonna bite the dust, eventually".

"You wanna bet, Beale?".

"Finally! Let's make this interesting already. Over what are we betting, Mitchell?"

"You said I was gonna be KO by the end of my third beer. I say I'm gonna drink half the beer bottles we found in the fridge. And let me remind you we found 10".

"Okay, so that leaves me the remaining five: five for you and five for me".

"Wow, no wonder why it took you three years passing Russian lit..."

"Oh, you have no idea why it took me so long..." Chloe said, looking intensively at Beca, with a flirty smile.

"Uh..." Beca, who for a moment found herself looking at Chloe as intensively as the redhead did, coughed at Chloe's insinuation and took a quick sip of her beer. The redhead did the same. "Right, so what are we betting?" Beca finally asked.

"Okay, I got it. You mentioned that the Brooklyn studio you rented had a double bed and a sofa, right?"

"Yeah".

"Then, the loser takes the sofa".

"Works for me".

"We have a deal, then?"

"We have a deal".

"So then let's make it official with a toast".

"Don't drink too much, Chlo. I don't want your body to crush because of that sofa, that would be a shame, really. Cheers".

"Did you just complimented my body? And oh, don't worry. My body will be fine since I'm taking the double bed. Cheers" they both Chloe and Beca clinked their respective beer bottles into one another and took a sip of their beers.

"Where's your yellow cup, by the way?" Beca asked curiously.

"Oh, I packed it along with my things. I don't wanna lose it. I'm taking that plastic thing with me forever, so I could never forget this place or the Bellas. Or you, of course. Not that I need a plastic cup to remember y-".

"Remember me? Are you forgetting we are going to NY? To live together? There's no way you could ever forget me, nerd".

"Oh, I know. You're pretty much unforgettable to me, believe me" Chloe said, which caused Beca's cheeks went flushed wild pink. "The thing is that cup reminds me of the greatness we achieved here, and the person who achieve all that was you, Bec" Chloe continued, who was looking directly at Beca's eyes now.

"Oh, come on now, Chlo. We achieved it together. Team effort. We all deserve our respective credit, you know that".

"Yeah, I _know_ that. What I meant is... The only reason why I keep that yellow cup is because you auditioned with it".

"Wh...What?!" Beca went blank.

"What? You never thought about it?"

"I never thought that could be the reason behind it. I think that's really cute, by the way".

"Well, now you know. It all started with you, real... Wait a moment. Did you just say _cute_?! Did you just use that word to describe an action? First you compliment my body and now this? Who are you?"

"I might be a little tipsy..."

"Oh, and you're not even on your third bottle... I think we have a double bed winner and a sofa loser here".

"Don't get so confident yourself. I said _a little_ tipsy, not tipsy. And by the way, you were wrong earlier. I didn't start anything, you did. You kept me stalking. At the activities fair, in the fucking showers... I mean I _had_ to audition because you wouldn't stop stalking me, dude" Beca said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't help myself... I just wanted to hear you sing so bad..."

"Sure, _sing_..." both women chuckled and took a long sip of their respective beer bottles.

"God, look at us. It's been three years and we're still talking about the shower thing. Are we ever gonna forget that we sang 'Titanium' in a freaking shower?" Chloe asked, jokingly, still with a chuckle on her mouth.

" _Naked_ , Chlo. We sang 'Titanium' in a freaking shower while _naked_ " Beca said with a sigh. A happy one.

"Oh, yeah. _That_. Good memories here at Barden. My most memorable days, my proudest ones, are here, Bec. I will never forget this place".

"Neither will I, dude. Oh... Are you done with that?" Beca asked, referring to the beer bottle Chloe just took her last sip at.

"Yeah, this buddy is doooone".

"I'm gonna hit the kitchen, then. I'll be back in a moment. Don't fall asleep or you're gonna lose that bet" Beca said as she stood up to walk directly towards the Bellas house.

"Be careful yourself, don't fall to the floor on your way to the kitchen" responded Chloe, as she watched Beca go.

"You guys started making out yet?" Stacie asked Beca as the brunette entered the house - Stacie still with that mischievous smile on her face.

"You guys wasted yet?" Beca asked in return.

"No, man! These aca-bitches are such a slow and lousy drinkers. I can't keep up the party like this" Cynthia Rose moaned, while looking at the Bellas who were standing next to her.

"Where are Jessica and Ashley, by the way?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh... Apparently they're gone. I guess some things never change?" Stacie stated.

"Where are _the rest_ of the Bellas, actually?" Beca asked, as she looked up from the couple beer bottles she just grabbed towards the living room, noticing Emily and Lilly were also gone.

"Legacy went to bed and Lilly is, you know, probably planning how to enter the most secured area on the world without being noticed" Aubrey said.

"Beca's soul?" Amy asked.

"... anyway, I'm out. I only came to grab a couple of beers. I leave you guys with your little party of sorts... Have fun, I guess?" Beca said, as she began walking to exit the house and the other Bellas said goodbye to her.

"Can you believe they are slower drinkers than you?" Beca said, as she got to where Chloe was seated. Sitting closer to her this time.

"Thanks for the beer".

"Yeah, sure. This is the definitive one. Either I end up KO after this one and that means I'm taking the sofa, or I don't and that means you lose the bet -therefore you're gonna be the one who _actually_ bites the dust" Beca summed up.

"Let's see what we got, then. Here's for the double bed. Cheers".

"Cheers" and both women began drinking their respective beer bottle with a smile on their faces.

"So, speaking of memories... What's the plan with this thing?" Beca asked, as she took a picture out of her pocket to show it to Chloe.

"Oh, hey! The polaroid picture, date November 13th, 2013. Our first one" Chloe said, as she took the picture Beca handed to her. It was the very first picture they took after attending their first Frank Turner show together. They agreed they would take a polaroid picture after every Frank Turner show they ever attend together. As their tradition, following the lyrics of one of the man's songs.

"And it definitely won't be our last. That's why I'm asking. What should we do with them? I mean we _have_ to keep them, sure, but who's gonna keep which?"

"Right. Since we don't know how many shows will ever attend to, I say we both keep it. Like together in a photo album or something? That way neither of us _keeps_ any picture, but both of us _have_ them all, at the same time. That way we don't have to choose which one we'll keep. Does that make sense?" Chloe asked.

"Sounds right to me".

They both stayed a couple of minutes in silence, looking at their respective beer bottles, at the night sky, the voices of the Bellas who where in the house echoing around the air.

"So our next Frank show together will most likely be in NY. I'm excited already. What were the chances of _this_ happening _to us while living in NY?_ " Chloe was the first one who broke the ice.

"Yeah, about that... I completely forgot to tell you something regarding Frank's next album. With the internship, the Worlds and since we didn't talk much between those -during the year, actually... Uh... Sorry... Anyway. Frank posted some stuff on his facebook page earlier this month. Let me show it to you" Beca said, as she began typing on her phone.

"Here it is. Take a look" Beca handed her phone to Chloe so she could read what Beca was referring to.

The post addressed Frank Turner's next album, titled as '[Positive songs for negative people](https://open.spotify.com/album/530GIDMdLsvcdYGC1MEGfB?si=UwXJwo6bQFWPrmc1mW4hdQ)'. The post also included which seemed like the album artwork: a white plus sign inside a red square next to a white minus sign inside a blue square.

"' _A record about defiance, about picking up yourself when you're down'_ I love it already" Chloe said once she finished reading the post.

"I know. Classic Frank. I think it might have a '[Tape deck heart](https://open.spotify.com/album/0XW0PtYAsQhKNOOXcvQzgN?si=aZeIEeq0SAqRqMbEiKubIw)' vibe..."

"Please! A piece of art. Also, I know the post doesn't mention when the single nor the album will come out, but _'some US live shows landing imminently'_?" Chloe almost screamed, clearly enthusiastic.

"I knoooooow" smiled Beca.

"No, but I don't think you got it. _Imminently_ , Bec".

"I know, _I know_! I'm excited as hell. That means we'll probably hear all the news regarding the single, the album and the tour dates together all at once. And settled in NY already".

"Greatest news ever".

"Oh, and I also forgot to tell you that the first album single is out... Uh... Sorry again. The ironic thing is I related to the lyrics while listening to it the first time, since Frank posted it a couple of months ago. When I was stressed out the most, you know. Gotta love the man. Anyway, it's titled '[Get better](https://open.spotify.com/track/7nQ9OZQI52vqOyVM7UDhVm?si=LiRFiP5SS1ycFhSc9NI01g)' and it's awesome. Listen" Beca began playing the song to Chloe, who was carefully listen to it since Beca mentioned she related to the lyrics so much.

 

_I got me a shovel and I'm digging a ditch._

_And I'm going to fight for this four square feet of land_

_like a mean old son of a bitch._

_I got me a future, I'm not stuck on the past._

_I got no tricks, yeah, I'm up on bricks_

_but me, I'm a machine and I was built to last._

 

_I'm trying to get better 'cause I haven't been my best._

_She took a plain black marker, started writing on my chest._

_She drew a line across the middle of my broken heart_

_and said "come on now, let's fix this mess"._

_We could get better because we're not dead yet._

 

_They threw me a whirlwind and I spat back the sea._

_I took a battering but I've got thicker skin,_

_and the best people I know are looking out for me._

_So I'm taking the high road, my engine's high and fine._

_May I always see the road rising up to meet me_

_and my enemies defeated in the mirror behind._

 

_I'm trying to get better 'cause I haven't been my best._

_She took a plain black marker, started writing on my chest._

_She drew a line across the middle of my broken heart_

_and said "come on now, let's fix this mess"._

_We could get better because we're not dead yet._

_It's just a knot in the small of your back,_

_you could work it out with your fingers._

_It's just a tune that got stuck in your head,_

_you could work it out with your fingers._

_It's just some numbers tangled up in your sums,_

_you could work it out with your fingers._

_It's just a simple Braille missive from the person you miss,_

_a reminder you could always be a little bit better than this._

_So try and get better and don't ever accept less,_

_take a plain black marker and write this on your chest_

_"draw a line underneath all of this unhappiness,_

_come on now, let's fix this mess"_

_We could get better because we're not dead yet._

_We could get better because we're not dead yet._

 

When the song came to its natural end, neither Beca nor Chloe noticed the redhead had her head resting over one of Beca's shoulder; and, in turn, the brunette's head was resting against Chloe's.

"The lyrics..." Chloe said, softly.

"I know... Classic Frank..." Beca responded the same way Chloe did.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, Bec..." Chloe whispered, as she looked up at Beca's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Now I wish I did. It killed me inside. I don't know why I didn't tell you..." Beca sighed, as she looked down at Chloe's eyes.

They both remained there, in silence, looking intensively at each other eyes. Their gazes stopped at each other lips for a moment, just to look back at each other eyes again. They both leant in closer and for a moment it seemed like they were about to kiss, but they got interrupted.

"Uh... Wh-what are you guys...?" Aubrey asked, as surprised as Beca and Chloe were to see their friend coming out of nowhere.

"Oh... Uh..." Beca coughed, as she sat up awkwardly.

"Uh..." said Chloe, also sitting up as awkwardly as Beca.

"We-were you guys about to... k-kiss?"

"WHAT?!" Beca and Chloe both exclaimed in unison, both of the women cheeks flushed pink.

"Dude, no!" Beca continued, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, what?! How drunk are you, Aubs? For _reals_..." Chloe tutted.

"I'm pretty sure I'm quite drunk right now I figured why not ask, since neither of us won't remember any of this in the morning anyway, right?" Aubrey said with a pretty drunk tone, while grinning.

"Uh... yeah... Pretty sure _you_ will be the one who won't remember. Which is a relief, actually..." Beca managed to whisper in between an awkward giggle, Chloe didn't seem to catch that.

"Um, right, yeah... Well, I guess we'll see which one of us is really able to forgive _this_ tomorrow morning... Good luck, Chloe..." Chloe muttered instead, which Beca didn't seem to hear, to Chloe's relief. "What were you gonna say, by the way? When you got here?" Chloe continued.

"Oh... Yeah, right. I came to tell you that we're going to sleep. Seems like you're the only ones who kept the party going at this point. Anyway, here are the keys. Don't make noooooiseeeeee on your way back in. Whatever you... do... Goodnight, ladies!" Aubrey said, as she began walking her way to the house.

"So..." began Beca.

"So..." continued Chloe.

"Third beer and so far so good, see? I told you".

"Yeah, okay. You might not be KO, but you're definitely a little drunk there, Bec..."

"How can you possibly know that, huh? I barely talked since I began drinking it!"

"Well, first you're slurring your words a little... And there's the..." Chloe began saying, looking at Beca's eyes insecurely.

"What?" Beca asked curiously.

"Uh... Nothing, forget it..." Chloe sighed, sad-smiling a little while dropping her gaze away from Beca's eyes.

"Okay... I'll worm it out of you someday..." Beca responded, knowing perfectly the way she wanted _that_ to sound.

"I mean I dare you to try it, though I don't know if you'll be prepared to hear what I was gonna say..." Chloe hit back at Beca.

"Dude! You're wilder than usual... I like it" Beca smiled at Chloe, who bowed at the brunette.

They both chuckled to let the information they just received from each other since Aubrey's abruption sink in. Beca took the last sip of her beer, thinking about how Chloe didn't verbalize that the only way she could know Beca was drunk, it was because there was no way the brunette would _ever_ leant closer to Chloe ( _to kiss her?_ ) if she wasn't drunk. _Not ever!_

Beca knew, obviously. She knew she would have never done that if it wasn't due to the alcohol she just consumed. Of course Beca knew what Chloe was thinking, 'cause she was also thinking about that. That was the reason Beca allowed herself to even tease Chloe a little over that. She hadn't planned it, it just happened. Things always seemed to happened whenever they were together. Things always found their way to flow around and between them, just like that. Just that natural. Just that easy.

Chloe, who finished drinking her beer a while ago, was wondering if Beca actually _knew_ what she was gonna say when she decided not to push the woman and shut up instead. Chloe wondered if Beca's teasing had anything to do with that, precisely. Did Beca tease Chloe to speak even though she already knew what Chloe was thinking? Was that the alcohol in Beca's body speaking? Had Beca planned it all along?

"Okay, so what's the plan until we move to New York again?" Beca asked.

"I go back to Portland and stay home until you give me green light. My parents will be here tomorrow afternoon, ready to help me pack the car" answered Chloe.

"And I stay here with Amy until I receive my new bosses' call. Then we pack my car and we hit the road. Ready to head for New York. Thirteen hours in a car with Amy? Yeah, good luck with that, Beca...".

"Yeah, you could say that. I'll be on a comfortable plane, instead".

"Ugh, shut up. Don't make me hit you".

"Did the studio gave you a deadline about when they might call you?" asked Chloe.

"Um... They said they'll probably reach me by the beginning of June? So I guess it's a matter of days now. Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as I hung up the phone"

"Is good to know that I'll be able to sleep tight tonight, then... Thanks for the consideration" Chloe mocked.

"Speaking of sleep... Seems like this third beer left me KO after all, I'm falling asleep".

"Yeah, we should get going. But before that... I rather decide which one of us won the bet..."

"Well, we both clearly lost... I'm still standing, yeah, but I didn't drink half of the fridge. And you... Well, you're a little tipsy yourself".

"So..."

"So no loser tonight. No one takes the sofa".

"I guess that leaves the _double_ bed, then..."

"You know what? I say everything will figure itself out once we get to the studio".

"I'll take that. Now, should we call it a night?" Chloe asked, as she stood up while offering her free hand to Beca, who was still sitting on the grass.

"Definitely. Let's go to sleep" Beca answered, as she also stood up while taking Chloe's hand.

And both women began walking towards the Bellas house, holding one another. Chloe took Beca by her shoulders, Beca took Chloe by her waist.


	5. 2015. The move. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three part chapter. Beca and Chloe (and Amy) are moving to New York, where the two (three) of them will start and share their lives together. But two of them might end up sharing something more than a tiny apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially thought as a WhatsApp conversation, so the text had a bunch of emojis -but, for some reason, AO3 html's code doesn't recognize those as part of its code, so I'm sorry you can't see them. I suggest you to go check my tumblr page for an optimal reading of this chapter, though you're welcome anytime, of course! This is the link to read this particular chapter https://wearebadcode.tumblr.com/post/179528204892/chapter-v-iiii-2015-the-move-part-i

**_(I). A couple months ago. First days of June, 2015.  The road-trip plan_ **

 

_Chloe's phone began vibrating. She left it on the living room table of her parents' house in Portland, her home, earlier that afternoon -she was reading a book. Right after hearing the vibration her phone emitted due to a WhatsApp notification, Chloe took the little electronic device. A smile appeared on her face when she began reading the phone screen -it was Beca._  
  


_"I finally got the call!" -the text said, to which Chloe replied immediately:_

_"Well, that was quick! When is it due to happen, then?"._

_Beca's response came a matter of second later, so the two of them started texting one another._  
  


_**Beca** : they asked me if it was okay to start on the 15th. Monday_

_**Chloe** : aaaaand?_

_**Beca** : you're feeling the suspense, huh..._

_**Chloe** : c'mon! Spit it out already!_

__**Beca** : okay...  
  


_[...]_  
  


_**Chloe** : gosh, I hate you!_

_**Beca** : I said it was okay with me, of course. So I officially start on the 15th. Yay!_ 

_**Chloe** : yaaaaaayyy!_ _Okay, so how're we gonna do the move out thing?_

_**Beca** : yeah, I think I got it all sorted out. I mean, I still have to talk to Amy about it, but she's not gonna be a pain in the ass, I think..._

_**Chloe** : are you saying I am the problem?_ 

_**Beca** : dude no! But you're gonna be the one who flights across the country to get your ass to New York, so you understand why this is important, right?_

_**Chloe** : oh, relaaax. Of course I understand. I was just messing with you, nerd_

_**Beca** : *rolling eyes*_

_**Chloe** : you'll live. Anyway, what's your plan?_

_**Beca** : right. So I thought Amy and I could drive until Richmond or DC, then stay the night there to continue the road-trip the next day. So it would be a two-day-road-trip, actually_

_**Chloe** : wow, you really are a genius _

_**Beca** : *bows*_

_**Chloe** : I was talking about the 1+1 thing... That addition... That was really clever of you. I actually wouldn't have been able to add that up without your help..._

_**Beca** :_ _I didn't even tell you the better part of my "genius" plan yet..._

_**Chloe** : reading... -I would've said "listening", but I'm not really listening since we're typing, so..._

_**Beca** : I swear to god you're SO nerd, Chlo..._ _Anyway... Once Amy and I arrive in NY, I thought we could pick you up at JKF? How's that for a clever move, huh. I mean high five, dude_

_**Chloe** : oh, wow... I'm speechless. Most clever thought indeed._ _Congrats! haha Plan sounds perfect to me, Bec. Next thing, tho: how're time zones gonna work for us? I mean, Oregon and Georgia are three hours apart_

_**Beca** : yeah, same as Oregon and NY. Great part is that Atlanta and NY are on the same time zone, so we only have to calculate Portland-NY time difference the same day we arrive in NY. And even that it'd only be for a few hours, 'cause you'll be flying directly from Portland. So Amy and I we're gonna be the ones worrying about that, really _

_**Chloe** : right... You mean you're gonna be the one worrying about that _

_**Beca** : yeah. Amy's a disaster, let's face it. I'm a disaster -ish, so that's how we're gonna work time zones._ _I'll leave Amy driving to DC so I could text you and that way we both are gonna be able to know where we are. Like I'll text you all the time to let you know when we're gonna hit the road, once we get to NY state and when we finally arrive at JFK. Easy-peasy_

_**Chloe** : okay, and I'll text you whenever the plane's ready to take off and once I land at JFK _

_**Beca** : awesome. Now. Since I want to get some rest after the trip before I start working, I thought Amy and I could hit the road on the 12th to arrive to NY on the 13th? That way I'll the 14th to rest. How does that sound to you?_

_**Chloe** : I better go book a flight, then _

_**Beca** : text me when you got it, then_

__**Chloe** : will do  
  


_Chloe left the phone right where she left it before and went grab her laptop to book a flight from Portland to NY. She sat down on the sofa she spend the afternoon reading and texting Beca and put the laptop on her lap -her legs crossed, leaving her feet resting on the surface of the living room table._

_Once Chloe switched on the device, she open the Chrome page and start typing different airlines pages. She searched for the flights she thought would worked best and compared a few of them to one another so she could elaborate a list of 'potential options flights'. Chloe grabbed her phone from the table and texted Beca._  
  


_**Chloe** : Bec, you there?_

_**Beca** : right here, Chlo. You booked the flight already?_

_**Chloe** : not yet. I wanted to check with you first. So, we have 3 possibilities. First one arrives at 10am at JFK, which I think it's a bit early, both for you guys to drive there in time and for me to get up in the morning_

_**Beca** : maybe, yeah. What about the other ones?_

_**Chloe** : next one lands at 2pm and then we have the last one, which lands at 6.45pm. I think 2pm will work out better for us_

_**Beca** : yeah, I mean Amy and I could make it there in time if we hit the road like at 7 or 8am. Traffic and roads state could be decisive, so I rather consider that 1-2 hour time frame... I mean, Amy and I wouldn't mind waiting 1-2 hours for you at JFK -it's an airport, we could have lunch meanwhile. So, if we hit the road at 7-8am we'd be likely to make it there between 11-12am. 1pm in case something happens, even. I don't know where we'll be stopping at night -Richmond or DC, but the difference is an hour and a half. I think_

_**Chloe** : okay, you talk to Amy about that and I'm gonna book the 2pm flight right now. And regarding the road-trip... I would drive to DC the first day. I mean I rather drive long the first day, then rest and drive the less the better the next day. I get it could be exhausting getting to DC due to the long road-trip from Atlanta, but you'd be closer to NY?_

_**Beca** : yeah, I also figured that out... I checked the distances this morning. Hear (should I say 'read' instead?_ _) this out. Atlanta is an almost 10 hour-drive to DC and DC is 3.30 hours away from NY. On the other hand, if we drive to Richmond that'd be a 8 hour-drive from Atlanta and Richmond and NY are 5.30 hours apart. The difference gap between states is not that heavy, really..._

_**Chloe** : no, it's not. But I think the DC option would be better. I think it'd work better for you guys. That way it would seem that the never ending road-trip it has actually an end! If you guys drive to NY on a more-than-3-hours-trip after a long drive the day before, you'll end up sleeping for like 7 days in a row!_ _haha totes exhausted. On the contrary, if you're only a 3.30 hours away, you could always be a little late 'cause the time frame would allow you to do so. Aaaaand maybe you'll be able to sleep longer and far more relaxed_

_**Beca** : which I feel it will be very much needed..._ _Okay, I'm positive about it. I'll check with Amy later. I'll let you know what we'll be doing the moment Amy give me the green light_

_**Chloe** : okay! My plane ticket is printing right now..._

_**Beca** : yay! _

_**Chloe** : okay, so let's sum this up. You and Amy will hit the road to DC on the 12th_

_**Beca** : affirmative. Then we're gonna spend the night there, at some motel, just to hit the road to NY the next day_

_**Chloe** : right. And the moment you arrive in NY state, you're gonna go directly to JFK to wait for me there once my flight has landed_

_**Beca** : at 2pm, yeah. We got this! _

_**Chloe** : so right! _

_**Beca** : aaaand I'll be texting you all day long, just so you can follow our road-trip. That way you'll be with us in that car _

_**Chloe** : remember I'll be on a plane from 9am to 2pm on the 13th..._

_**Beca** : I'll try to keep that in mind, yeah _

_**Chloe** : are you nervous?_

_**Beca** : about living with you? Naaaaah, dude_

_**Chloe** : I was asking about the joooob, but I'll take that -I'm so easy going, like I'm the perfect roomie to live with _

_**Beca** : I was kiddiiiiing about that. The job tho... I'm not nervous. What I am is a bit anxious, dude. Not only is the change of scenario, but the radical way of living 'from Atlanta to NY' thing. And just so you know I'm actually looking so forward to expand this into NY. With you _

_**Chloe** : aw! Me tooooo! It's gonna be so much fuuun! And don't worry about the anxiety, it'll get better once you begin the routine, you'll see. You got this, Bec!_

_**Beca** : thanks, Chlo!_ _We'll see once we get there, right?_

_**Chloe** : right! We'll figure it out once we get there, as you said. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine _

_**Beca** : okay. I'm gonna go talk to Amy, check the plan with her to see if she's okay with it..._

_**Chloe** : I'll be waiting, then! Talk real soon, Bec! x _

__**Beca** : I'll reach out to you. Talk soon, Chlo!   
  


_Later that day, Chloe would know that Amy'd have agreed to Beca's initial plan ("we got the green light, Chlo! Amy agreed. See you in a few days!" the text Beca sent would've said) -hit the road on the early morning of the 12th to get to DC later that day to spend the night there, so they could continue the road-trip to NY the 13th and pick Chloe up at JFK at 2pm. Then, the tree of them, would drive to 63 Verona Street, Red Hook , Brooklyn; NY -their soon-to-be home in the Big Apple._

****


	6. 2015. The move (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one follows Beca and Amy road-trip across the country, from Atlanta (GA) to Washington, DC -where they have to stay the night before hitting the road again to NY. Amy has a lot to say about Beca and Chloe's relationship during this trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same fair warning as last chapter, sadly: pretty much content is emoji content :(  
> I remind you could check my tumblr page for an optimal reading of this chapter, though you're welcome anytime, of course! This is the link to read this particular chapter https://wearebadcode.tumblr.com/post/179626934692/chapter-v-iiii-2015-the-move-part-ii

**_(II). June 12th, 2015. The road-trip. Atlanta-Greensboro-DC_ **

  ** _Atlanta_**

_6am, ET (Atlanta) - 3am, PT (Portland)._

 

 _"Why is it 6am already? So sooooon" came Amy's s_ _leepy voice when she heard the alarm went off._

_"Ugh, I know, dude. It's too soon" came Beca's response in between yawns. "Okay, I'm gonna go take a quick shower since I'm the one who'll drive for the first 5 hours. Get ready, Ames"._

_"Ye... yeah. Let me know when you're ready so I could jump in the shower myself"._

_"Okay..."._

 

_The clock struck 6.30 am when the two women were finally ready. They left their attic room they've been sharing for the last three years and went straight downstairs towards the Bellas' kitchen._

_"Coffee right away, Amy please. I need multiple shots of coffee right now" Beca demanded._

_"Would you like me to fill a thermo for us to take away?"._

_"Pretty please"._

_"I happen to have a few syringes, too. In case you know..." Amy imitated the gesture as if she was injecting something into her veins trough some syringe._

_"Wh... I don't wanna know why or how you managed to get those syringes, actually... Anyway. I say we grab some pastries, some bread or toast, two bottles of water and definitely coffee to take away and we hit the road. We're late already..."._

_"Start the car, then. I'll bring the cavalry" Amy proposed, so Beca exit the Bellas' house one last time to get to her car. Her gaze found the house she lived in for almost the entire time of her uni period and a sad smile appeared on her face. She, then, took her phone out of her pocket jeans and took a photo of what it will be her happiest and last memory of Barden._

_"Look at this place... So sad already. I'm gonna miss it here" Beca texted Chloe as she sent the picture she just took of the Bellas' house. "Anyway, it's 6.35 am here in Atlanta. We're about to hit the road. I'm gonna drive for 5 hours, aprox. We'll be stopping at some point in North Carolina to switch places with Amy, don't know where or when would that be. I'll let you know as soon as we decide something. Morning, btw '._

 

_"Start the car! Beca, start the caaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!! C'mooooon" Amy began shouting and running with several bags on her hands once she'd exit the Bellas' house._

_"Dude, Amy. Why are you screaming? And why are you running? If Aubrey could see you right now..." Beca asked through the car's open copilot door._

_"Nothing in particular... I've always wanted to say that as if we were on a movie, you know. Like we could've just robbed a bank and you'd be the getaway driver, so I figured why not" said Amy, looking directly at Beca, who was sat down in the pilot's car seat._

_"What?" Beca furrowed her brown -she was always so confused by the Australian... "Why are you carrying so many bags? Have you left something in there?"_

_"Water, milk, some veggie food and... I think that's all. Look, Beca, no one's here at the moment and we're not ever getting back here, so..." Amy said, as she took the copilot seat._

_"Fair enough, Ames..." Beca answered, as she closed her car side's door. "Safety first. Seat belt?"_

_"Check" Amy affirmed._

_"Okay, then we're reaaadyyy. NY, we're coming for you!"_

_"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Let's gooooo"_

_And the two women began their road-trip journey to NY. First stop: somewhere in North Carolina to continue to DC._

 

**_Atlanta-Greensboro_ **

_Around 11am, ET (somewhere in North Carolina) - Around 8am, PT (Portland)._

 

_"Okay, Ames. I think we've almost completed half of the road-trip to DC. This little 'fella' here says we're about to arrive in Salis...bury?" Beca said, pointing at the car's GPS._

_"Where is that?" asked Amy._

_"North Carolina, apparently?"_

_"I don't even know where that is! Anyway, when do you wanna switch places?"_

_"I'm good for another hour, that would make my 5 hour-drive mark. You good to switch places in an hour? That way we both drive for 5 hours or so"._

_"Yeah, no problem. That means I'll get to change the music playlist? 'Cause I gotta say, this man right here has no rhythm at all" Amy agreed._

_"What are you talking about? Johnny Cash is a country legend, dude! He's the fucking 'Man in black'! Perfect playlist to listen to while driving through the country roads! And he actually had a song titled 'Get rhythm', just so you know"._

_"Whateveeeeer"._

_"You literally have no idea! Anyway, grab the GPS and look where we can stop in less than an hour or so, wherever might that be" Beca asked, who was still driving and focused on the road ahead._

_"On it. Let's see... Oh, god"._

_"Amy, what the fuck? I can't pay attention to you right now! I'm driving!"_

_"Sssshhhh, the GPS just slipped off my hands, but I'll find it"._

_"Dude, you're such a terrible road-trip buddy"._

_"Okay, I got the little bastard. Um... So we're around... which was the city we just left behind? Sals... something?"_

_"Salisbury, yeah"._

_"Riiiiight. Okay, so apparently we have a bunch of cities ahead before we get to the next state" Amy checked._

_"Okay, then pick one of them before arriving there. Whichever you like the most"._

_"What about Greensboro? Sounds cool"._

_"Is that an hour or so apart from wherever we are now?"_

_"45 minutes according to this"._

_"That'll do. Greensboro it is"._

 

_**Greensboro**_

_Around 12am, ET (Greensboro) - Around 9am, PT (Portland)._

 

_Beca and Amy just arrived in Greensboro. They looked for a right spot to stop the car at, took the coffee thermo Amy filled before leaving Atlanta with them, and the two women stepped out of the car to stretch their legs a little._

_Beca took her phone and took a picture of the street she and Amy were at.  
'I mean, it's not exactly NG quality material but it's something...' -Beca started typing on her phone. 'This is the looovely Greensboro we're at right now, North Carolina apparently. We stopped here to stretch our legs a little -we've been on the road for like 5 hours now and we still have another 4-5 hours ahead before we arrive in DC. Amy's gonna drive from now on. We leave in 10 minutes -12am o'clock. It's 9am in Portland... Shouldn't you get up of bed already?'_

 

_"Okay, so right now we're just 4 hours and a half away from DC, right? And we've been on the road for another 5 hours or so. So we're pretty okay on time" Beca pointed out after putting the phone back on her jeans back pocket. She, then, took a sip of coffee and handed the thermo back to Amy._

_"So Chloe's habits finally rubbed off on you... You got this pretty under control"._

_"Yeah, since you're a disaster... Even I have to got things under control when you're around..."._

_"That's also right. I would've get lost before leaving Atlanta..."._

_"And that's why I have to take care of delicate things like this one, in case you're wondering"._

_"That's also so very Chloe of you..."_

_"Whatever, Amy..." Beca rolled her eyes. "Are you good to go?" the woman asked as she began walking rapidly towards where they parked the car, desperately looking for a way out of the conversation while giving her back to Amy -Beca wanting to avoid eye contact with the Australian, who the brunette felt she was about to come out with some sort of  'Bhloe' undeniable fact._

_"Hey, send a letter when you get to the car. I have no intention to walk faster. You know my deal with cardio" Amy shouted._

_"Yeah, you're pretty much allergic to it..." Beca whispered once she got to the car._

_Amy get to the car a couple of minutes later, she sat down, closed the door, put the seat beat on and started the car._

_"Let's burn this roaaads!" Amy encouraged._

_"Eeeeeasy, Ames" Beca grinned. "Okay, let's go to DC"._

 

**_Greensboro-DC_ **

_Around 1pm, ET (Greensboro) - Around 10am, PT (Portland)._

 

_'Wake uuuuuuup, dude. Amy's playlist is literally a physical torture my ears wished they're deaf ' Beca typed on her phone and put the device down right beside the car's gear shift._

_Beca slowly began to open her eyes, waking up after a while, just to found Amy grabbing and shaking her by her left shoulder. "Dude, what's up? Why do you do this stuff? Why are you like this?" Beca asked in a sleepy tone._

 

_"Beca! Wake up!"_

_"Don't you see that I'm trying that already?! Jeez..." Beca said_

_"Your phone's getting crazy! It won't stop vibrating!"_

_"Oh... I hope it's not job related or I'm screwed..." Beca said as she unlocked the device screen._

_"Are you fired?" Amy asked._

_"... It's just Chloe"._

_"Since when do you guys text each other so feverishly?"._

_"What?" Beca asked, looking confused. "Amy, it's Chloe. We're always texting"._

_"Why did you skip the 'so feverishly' part?"._

_"Not relevant? I mean, I told her I will be texting her during the road-trip. No big deal"._

_"Ahaaaaa!"._

_"Aha what?" Beca rose her eyebrows._

_"Don't you see where am I going with this?"._

_"Not a clue, honestly"._

 

_But Beca knew the moment Amy joked about Chloe's habits rubbing off on her when they were in Greensboro earlier, she was just trying to avoid the 'Bhloe' topic conversation._

 

_"You and Chloe are always texting and you just made no big deal about it..."._

_"Yeah... 'cause it's not a big deal, Amy?"._

_"But you're always texting each other, you guys!"._

_"Only because we've always been texting each other! It's just how it is, I don't know dude"._

_"Doesn't that tell you something? You don't usually text me..."_

_"Amy, Chloe's my best friend! Of course I usually text her..."._

_"What? Am I not your best friend?!"._

_"Uh... I mean, you are one of my best friends. But with Chloe... I don't know, it's just different..."_

_"Ahaaaa! I caught you with your guard down..."_

_"Wh... I said nothing!" Beca protested._

_"Oh, but you said enough... Now answer her, she seemed very anxious..."._

 

_That left Beca thinking about what just happened. Yeah, she and Chloe were always texting each other, 'cause they've always been. It was more than an habit, more than a thought -it'd always came as a natural thing for them to do, to act like this when they were around each other even if that was miles apart. They've always had this unspoken thing floating between them. And Beca started placing that 'thing' some weeks ago..._

_Since the Bellas spend that weekend at Aubrey's retreat as a preparation for Worlds. The look she shared with Chloe that final night by the campfire left her wondering if those feelings had always been there -only it was right there, in that very intimate moment, when she started identifying them as what they were: a crush, maybe? And yeah, she was pretty excited about the fact she will be sharing an actual home with Chloe, her best friend after all, in New York. That's why she was letting Chloe know all the details of this road-trip: she loved to share things with her, making the redhead part of her 'journey'. Whatever that 'journey' was._

_"Bhloe will riiiiiiiseeeee" Amy sang softly._

_"Amy! Enough of that!"._

_"Yeah, okay. But you do realize you haven't mention Jesse not one single time, right? You pretty much text Chloe as if she was your girlfriend instead..." Amy pushed._

_'Shit' thought Beca._

_"Do you always have to push things to the limit?" Beca sighed._

 

_Amy shrugged and Beca chose the silence, only her brain was working a thousand revolutions per second. The brunette, then, rested her head by her car's side window and closed her eyes. She knew Amy had a point, and she knew her friend was right: she completely forgot about Jesse -being the man Beca's actual boyfriend. He lived miles apart, on the other side of the country now she'll be living in New York. With Chloe. Not with him, but with Chloe. Not with her boyfriend, but with her best friend -the person Beca happen to have a crush on. 'I'm so screwed' Beca thought to herself._

_The brunette opened her eyes, at properly on the car's seat and unlocked her phone to read the messages Chloe had sent her a while ago._

 

 _'Oh my god, Bec, I'm so sorryyyy! I thought I left my phone plugged during the night, but I actually forgot to do that and the thing ran out of bat_ _tery! So obviously the alarm didn't go off and I overslept. Sooo late...'._

_'Anyway, I see the road-trip is going pretty good? Except for the wanting to be deaf part... That is complicated given you're stuck with Amy... what? 4 more hours or so? Don't woooorry, you'll liiiiive. Where are you guys now?' said the texts Chloe sent to Beca._

_So Beca decided to reply. 'Yeah, you're definitely not helping by counting the time left... Maybe I'll live, but my ears? Listening to the Spice Girls in a loop for two hours? Yeah, good luck with that...'._

_'Couldn't reply earlier. Felt asleep for an entire hour. Don't know where we are exactly, but pretty sure it's already Virginia' Beca typed, recoiling a little._

 

_"You really made my day, Amy... Congrats" Beca said sharply -sarcasm was Beca's ultimate weapon- and left the phone somewhere in the car._

_"Shhhhh... You'll thank me one day" Amy reassured._

_"Whatever. Any idea where we are?"._

_"Why are you asking me? You're the one who knows this country!"._

_"You're the one driving, Amy! You should know where we are any moment! 'Cause you know, the signs and all that... And this? Not happening anymore. I'm putting a stop to this" Beca said irritably, pointing to the CD entrance._

_"What? No!"_

_"Amy, c'mon. The Spice Girls? On loop? Seriously, I can't take more crap today! I'm ejecting this right now" Beca said as she pressed the eject button. "Radio will do just fine"._

_"Hey, Beca, look! Road sign coming! What does it say, can you see it?"._

_"5 miles to Richmond, which means less than 2 hours to arrive in DC. Yay!"._

_"Yeeeeeessss!"._

_Meanwhile, a familiar melody came out of the radio. And as a few chords began to play..._

_"Oh yeeeeahhh! The boss came here to rooock!" screamed Amy._

_"You know 'Thunder road'?" Beca asked, surprised._

_"Of course! Who do you think I am?"._

_"Wait. Do you know Springsteen's music?"._

_"I mean who doesn't?!" Amy answered, Beca shook her head in approval as in 'fair enough'. Seconds later, the two women began singing at the top of their lungs._

 

_"... as the radio plays / Roy Orbison's singing for the lonely" then the two women look each other and pointed their index fingers to one another, while they kept singing "Hey, that's me and I want you only / Don't turn me home again / I just can't face myself alone again / Don't run back inside / Darling you know just what I'm here for [...]"._

 

_By the time the song came near to its end, Beca and Amy lost themselves on the song's lyrics and melody. Beca turned the volume up and threw her arms trough the air while kept singing, Amy joined her. "Oh, oh take my hand / We're riding out tonight to case the promised land / Oh, oh thunder road. Oh thunder road, oh thunder road / Lying out there like a killing in the sun / Hey, I know it's late we can make it if we run / Oh, thunder road sit tight / Take hold, thunder road [...]"._

 

_"That was pretty awesome, huh. Cooling off the tension..." Amy said while chuckling as the song finished._

_"I gotta admit it was, yeah" Beca was also chuckling. "Told you the radio would do just fine. Shame on you for listening The Spice Girls..."._

_"Whaaat? They're coool!"._

_"Yeah, cool as in '90's cool'. You're a bit late for that, Ames" Beca grinned, as she grabbed her phone once she found it._

_She noticed she had a new message notification. It was Chloe's._

 

_'Everything okay?' said the text. 'Shit. She noticed. How the hell she can always tell?' thought Beca. 'Cause yeah, Chloe noticed something went wrong with Beca the moment she stopped using personal pronouns, especially the ones who Beca was related to. And Chloe knew Beca would use this technique of hers whenever she felt emotionally troubled, 'cause if anything the redhead knew that was her best friend's ways of express herself. Chloe could easily identify whenever Beca was feeling okay, cloudy, moody, happy, sad, angry -any mood at all, really- through the brunette's way of typing. She knew her so well, after all._

_That's why Chloe would never push Beca -she knew she needed time and space sometimes, to readjust, to found herself. And Beca knew that, she'd always felt so safe around Chloe. It was one of the qualities she appreciate it the most about Chloe. And the redhead also seemed to know Beca had always known that, too. That was also one of the reasons they understand each other so well: they were grateful to one another's sympathy. Fitting really well together._

 

_'Yeah, just tired. Bonus: Amy was giving me such a headache. Sorry if I sounded so... me. You know how I can get sometimes' Beca texted Chloe back._

_And Chloe, who seemed to be desperately waiting for Beca to answer, texted her immediately back._

_**Chloe** : I know. You know you'll never have to worry about that. Everything okay now?_

_Beca did the same_

_**Beca** : I know, dude. I'm always safe with you. Yeah, yeah, all good now. We did a sing-along haha_

_**Chloe** : haha 'Wannabe'?_

_**Beca** : dude, no way! Turns out Amy has a decent musical culture after all... We sang 'Thunder road'_

_**Chloe** : ooh! The boss is awes, isn't he?_

_**Beca** : definitely. Oh and by the way, we passed Richmond about ten minutes ago. We're a little closer to DC _

_**Chloe** : that's greeaat! _

_**Beca** : yeah. Maybe we'll get there in an hour or so... *fingers crossed*_

_**Chloe** : at least you're not listening to The Spice Girls anymore?_

_**Beca:** thank god. This radio station saved my life, honestly. The music they're playing is like a perfect classic rock playlist _

_**Chloe** : sound very Beca... Hey, I'm gonna go packing now. Gotta travel tomorrow... *rolling eyes* I'll text you later? x_

_**Beca** : I'm gonna have to sue you for excessive use of my buddy here *rolling eyes*  Okay, go pack haha talk later!_

 

_Beca and Amy kept passing road signs and county roads. Cars kept passing by and the radio kept giving them memorable and classic rock songs such as 'Come as you are', 'Dream on', 'Stop crying your heart out', 'Reptilia', 'Don't stop me now', 'Supermassive black hole', 'Hurts so good', 'More than a feeling', 'Lyin' eyes', 'No one like you', 'Black hole sun', 'Fix you', 'Stairway to heaven', 'Hush', 'Back in black'', 'Light my fire' or 'The passenger'._

_DC was now 20 miles away when..._

 

_"Dude, no way!" Beca screamed while smiling broadly and immediately reaching for her phone._

_"What's up?" Amy asked, confused._

_"Do you remember the concert Chloe and I attended back when we were still at Barden? In 2013?"._

_"The one I accidentally kept your ticket?"._

_"The very same, yeah..."._

_"How could I forget?" Amy joked, proudly._

_"This guy's singing is that guy!"._

 

_'Hey, Chlo. You won't believe what just happened. Have I mentioned how much I love this radio station we tuned in yet? Anyway, the music they play was beyond awesome, but then they played 'Get better'!_

_Chloe's response came a minutes later. 'What?! 'Get better' as in Frank's newest single?_ _'._

_So Beca replied. 'Yeahyeahyeah!'._

_And they started texting each other again._

 

_**Chloe** : aweeeeeees!!! I miss him!!!_

_**Beca** : me toooooo!!! And listening to Frank without you... Not cool, dude._

_**Chloe** : agreed. Shouldn't he have said anything about the new album by now?_

_**Beca** : that's riiight. Maybe soon?_

_**Chloe** : pleeeeease. I'm done packing, by the way _

_**Beca** : and we're like 15 miles away from DC. I swear god I'll jump on the bed as soon as we get some motel room to crush on for the night_

_**Chloe** : and you'll fall asleep as soon as your head touch the pillow bed _

_**Beca** : positive. Oh, shit. My phone's the one dying now. 15% of battery and going down... I don't think it'll make it to DC, but I'll plug it in once we've settled. Don't miss me too much until then _

_**Chloe** : I'll try to live...  x_

 

**_DC_ **

_Beca and Amy arrive in DC around 5pm, being settled half an hour later._

 

_"KO" sighed Amy as soon she and Beca entered the motel room they will be staying the night at._

_"Ugh, completely trashed" followed Beca, who began walking towards one of the single individual beds the motel room had. "I think I'm sleepwalking" she sighed._

_"I'm gonna go to sleep like now" Amy said._

_"Yeah, I'm following you"._

_"Night, road-tripping buddy"._

_"Night, Ames"._

 

_They both switched off the bulb lamps and lay down in their respective beds. Amy began snoring, Beca grabbed her phone while laying._

 

_'We finally made it! Laying in bed already, I'm completely trashed. I'm gonna go to sleep now. See you tomorrow at JFK, Chlo! Night!' texted Chloe._

_'We'll meet there at 2pm! See you tomorrow, Bec! x' Chloe text would say back._


End file.
